Along the Way
by humor my lips
Summary: Chapter 12: Just Feel Better: So, Chase and Lili finally meet. They have dinner, but in a parallel time, Lili and her husband meet too. I finally update! Sorry for the wait. Another Modern P&P Yes. Another one. Please R&R!
1. Sunday Morning Song

**Sunday Morning Song**

"_Your summer dress  
A late downpour  
And how they caught us on the stairs  
That silent song you'd sing to me  
Keeps singing..."_

One minute, everything was fine and dandy. The next moment, Chase Meade's face was unwillingly pressed down onto his birthday cake.

He looked up, wiping the icing from his eyes, to see a very angry Lili Daniels standing behind him.

"That's what you get for thinking that you are so much better than everybody else." Lili said angrily, turning around to walk out of the house.

* * *

_Are you confused at this point? You should be, let me rewind back to how this whole mess started and that would surely answer some inevitable questions. Like, why was Lili Daniels so angry?_

* * *

Well, it all started at the beginning of the school year of two seniors at Northfield High School. Chase and Lili were, what you would say, part of two different worlds. 

Chase was the wealthy, athletic, and family-legacy type. He spent his days playing tennis (the big sport at Northfield) and making out with girls at the back seat of his car.

Not the type of guy that you would bring home to meet your parents (_I know I wouldn't, but then again, I'm not allowed to date.)_, but you do it anyways because one, he was so damn gorgeous that you knew that your parents would absolutely approve; two, he was fantastically wealthy that you would be set for the rest of your life if you ever married him (which you would only fantasize about); and three, you had no idea that he was relationship-phobic.

Consequently, once you did bring him home to meet your parents, to him, this was no longer a fling… but a relationship. Thus, right after that unfortunate night, he told you that this was going too fast for him and that he "needed his space".

After the "break-up", he tended to avoid you as much as possible. But even that became difficult, because of the staggering number of girls he's had flings with had made him begin to lose track of them by his senior year. He pretty much had to avoid almost every girl in the school. It was sad and pathetic, but that was Chase Meade for you.

Throughout all of Chase's mishaps with the opposite sex, he knew that there was one person that he could always count on to be there for him. This was his best friend, Charlie James.

Charlie was one of those complete emtional idiots that always seem to have everything going for them. He had looks, money, good reputation, and brains, and was just about an all-around nice guy. The only problem was that Charlie was so clumsy. He would constantly trip and fall up and down the stairs and would slip on anything that was remotely slipable.

Charlie sometimes wondered why he was even friends with Chase, and then he remembers that their families had been friends since the dawn of time. Besides, Charlie knew that Chase was really a nicer guy than he appeared to be. But this was something that the one special girl for Chase would need to find out. This was not something that Charlie should aid anybody in.

* * *

Now Lili was pretty much the complete opposite. For one thing, she was neither wealthy nor athletic. She didn't even come from that interesting of a family. She was more of the bookworm, the brainiac, and the plain Jane. 

Lili didn't know that much about the opposite sex. This was not because she was such a dork that nobody wanted to date her. Well, there was some truth in that, but among other things, Lili never really dated guys. Sure, she's had her crushes before, but it only took her until the 8th grade to realize that she was going to grow up a spinster and that she should just leave the subject of _love_ alone.

Throughout her high school years, Lili not only became the go-to-girl for homework help, but for advice on things like family and relationships too. Even though she didn't have that much experience with the latter topic, she managed and advised as best as she could.

Now, Lili had one best friend who was the opposite of Lili in almost everyway. Her name was Jane Sanders, and they've been friends since the 5th grade when Lili stopped this one bully from trying to kiss Jane.

Jane was basically the one girl you would love to hate but you couldn't because she was just so nice. _(The angel that always seem to appear out of nowhere in every story.) _Jane saw in Lili what no one (especially a guy) could see, and that was Lili's beauty and personality. She believed that Lili was just as pretty as she was smart. She also knew that Lili had a mind that was quicker than anybody else but that she just didn't have that much faith in herself.

Oh, yeah, Jane just happened to be the senior class president because she was just that popular. Especially with the guys, this was something that always surprised Lili, because Jane never seemed to be able to stay with one guy for more than a month. It was never anything that Jane did, there was always something wrong with the guy. Lili would try to warn her, but Jane would never listen to her when it came to the matters of the heart. Lili knew better though….

* * *

_Anyways, back to our main characters…._

For their first three years at Northfield High, Chase and Lili never interacted with each other. Sure, Lili knew _of _Chase, the huge tennis star at her school, but Chase never once noticed the talkative brunette walking by him each day. This was to Lili's pleasure because she wouldn't want "the great Chase Meade" to notice her anyway. She knew about his adventures and mishaps with girls and she would rather be a spinster then be noticed by anyone who was anywhere near _his_ type.

And it also wasn't like Chase was in any of Lili's classes, Lili was taking hard classes and Chase was…. Well, he just didn't push himself hard enough. So, Lili and Chase never had any real reason to be around each other.

_I'm beginning to drag, aren't I? This is the introduction after all._

* * *

_All of that brings us to our real beginning of the story. _

Senior year, the year that everybody knew would be their last year of happiness until reality strikes. This was also the year that Chase's guidance counselor decided to put him in a couple of higher level classes.

_I said that Chase didn't push himself; I never said that he was dumb, because he wasn't. _

"Ms. J, I know you're only looking out for me but I don't _need_ or _want_ to take these AP classes. I'm fine with where I am." Chase said as he sat there, in his guidance counselor's office, pleading for her to put him back into his normal classes.

"Chase, you are fully capable of doing this level of work. Your state test scores are through the roof and your SAT scores…more than what is expected than the level of work that you've been doing these few years. Why don't you push yourself?" Ms. Jones said, looking at him with a slight disappointed look. She was determined to put him into these classes.

"Like I told you, I'm fine where I am. I mean, all I need is to play tennis everyday and I'm basically set. I don't really see the point of taking these classes."

"Tennis isn't everything, Chase. These classes would most likely help you get into college." Ms. Jones said. She never approved of the stardom that athletics get if they were good in any one sport. She was more of an academics junkie when she was in school.

"Ms. J, you really think that _I_ can't get into any college without these classes." Chase said in his overly cocky voice.

"Well, I'm sure you could, but…" Ms. Jones started with a devious look on her face. She was going to play her secret weapon.

"But what?" Chase said, not knowing of what to expect.

"Oh no, I was just thinking of how many ex-girlfriends you've accumulated over the years, Chase." She said, knowing full-well of Chase's escapades.

"That would a lot, Ms. J, but I don't see where you're getting at."

"Well, it's in all likelihood that they would be in every single one of your classes. Now if you don't want to be bombarded by all those angry and bitter girls, I would highly recommend you to take a few of the classes that I've suggested."

Cosidering the type of girls that Chase would have flings with (They were _not_ the brightest crayons in the box.), this statement would most likely be true.

"You got me there, Ms. J, but what if I'm not as smart as you think I am?"

"Then I would gladly put you back in the classes that you should be taking this year." She said.

"Just one thing, what about Charlie?" Chase asked, hoping that there would at least be one person he knew among all his new goody-goody-two-shoe classmates.

"I can't talk about that with you, Chase. He knows his schedule, ask him." She swerved her chair back a little so that she could get the copy of Chase's new schedule out of the printer.

"Here," she said, handing to him the white sheet of paper. "And I've assigned somebody to help you out in the next two weeks. I'm sure you would like her, she's one of my favorites."

"Oh, great, Ms. J, you've sent someone to baby-sit me?" Chase said with a tone of boredom.

"Didn't you hear her? She said 'to help' you." Chase looked up to see a girl standing in the doorway. He didn't remember much from the very first time he met her, but he did remember thinking that she had beautiful eyes behind those glasses.

"Sorry, did I just interrupt something important?" She apologized, walking over to sit down in front of Ms. Jones's desk, in the seat next to Chase.

"Oh no, Lili, we were just about finish. Chase, I would like for you to meet Lili Daniels. Lili, Chase Meade." Ms. Jones introduced. "Lili, if you wouldn't mind, I would like for you to make sure Chase doesn't get too lost in any of the classes that you two share with each other."

"Okay," Lili said, picking up Chase's schedule off the desk and looking at it. "Oh... he's in seven of my classes."

"Wait, what?" Chase straightened up to take the schedule away from Lili to look at it for himself.

"That's right, pure coincidence too. Nothing on my part, I swear." Ms. Jones held up her hands in a surrender-like gesture.

"Right." Chase and Lili said at once, pulling out the '_i' _for emphasis.

"Well, move along then before you miss your first class. Homeroom should end right about…" Ms. Jones stopped as the three people heard the bell ring, signaling the start of first period pf the first day of school. "…now."

Chase and Lili walked out of the guidance office and into the hallway full with bustling students frantically trying to find their first class.

Chase looked at his schedule to see that his first period class was English. (More specifically AP English Literature & Composition, but Chase thought that it was just a fancy way of saying the class that read and talked about dead authors and their 'style'.)

He didn't really know where he was going but he assumed that the girl, Lili, might know.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked as they both climbed up a set of stairs.

"English." She said simply.

"Okay." He said in his signature monotone voice. (_You didn't hear this from me, but I hear that girls find Chase's voice to be extremely sexy._)

"Look," Lili stopped and turned to face him. "There's one thing that we've got to make clear. I'm only doing this as a favor to Ms. Jones. But other than that, I really don't like you. And I really don't like what you stand for. Now move it before we're late." Lili started to walk again.

Chase was left stunned but realized quickly enough to keep on walking behind her, because he had no idea where he was going.

Once in the classroom, Chase immediately saw Charlie and sat down next to him while he observed Lili sitting next to a pretty blond girl. The two girls were joking and laughing and exchanging their schedules.

"Funny, I never thought that those two would be friends," Chase thought to himself, comparing the blond's beauty to Lili's.

After English, Chase hurriedly walked next to Lili and asked her what had been bothering him all through class.

"Why?" He asked out of the blue.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I would love it if P&P was mine, but alas, it's not so...DON'T SUE ME! Please? I would** **appreciate it if you didn't.  
**

* * *

_A/N: Hey, you guys! I know, this was pretty quick, right? But I had the day off and just had this inspiration. I hope you guys like it._

_So, what do you guys think of the new story? It's written differently and I've never written in the third-person before, but it's still my style._

_ Anyways, I'm beginning to ramble but I just want to say that I've decided that I dislike organization. So from now on, the titles and lyrics at the beginning of each chapter will be random from a pool of my favorite songs._

_ Time to end my always unnormally long author's note, thanks for everybody who reviewed to make Untitled have 200 reviews. It was so awesome!!_

_In conclusion, review to tell me if you like this story, okay? And thanks for reading, and always...excuse my grammar._


	2. Drops of Jupiter

**Drops of Jupiter**

"_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there"_

"No way, _seven_ classes?" Jane exclaimed quietly as Lili recounted about her new classmate in English.

Lili nodded, "The only class I don't have with him is Newspaper. Thank goodness he's not literate or curious enough to do anything to _that_ degree."

"Don't be so harsh, Lili, he's sitting right there." Jane pointed Chase out with her eyes.

"Like I care, Jane. Gosh, I don't even know why Ms. Jones is even putting him in these classes. I know he's just going to slack off, and he's not even that attractive." Lili sat back in her chair.

Truthfully, Lili thought he was cute, but that was it. She was disgusted by his alleged behaviors and promiscuity. And she couldn't stand it when people took more pride in being good at sports and enjoying the fame than their schoolwork and the development of their mind. (_This was a big indication that Lili was a BIG geek._)

"I think he's kind of handsome." Jane smiled kindly, trying to tone down Lili's sharp tongue.

"What, are you going to fall under his charms like all those girls?" Lili said skeptically.

"No, I'm more interested in his friend." She eyed to somebody behind Chase. She had been looking at him every since he walked into the classroom.

Lili finally turned around and saw Charlie sitting behind Chase. The two guys were talking to each other jokingly, with Chase turning around in his chair.

"Charlie James? Yeah, well, he's a nice guy and all." Lili had shared a couple of classes with Charlie before but they never really talked to each other. She did know that he had a nice guy reputation to his name and that was always a plus in her book. "But for a guy that could stand hanging out and be friends with Chase Meade must be a lunatic. Please don't tell me that you're going to ask him out?"

"No, I want to take a break from the whole 'making the first move' thing, but if he asks _me_ out…you never know…"

"Yeah, Jane, you make the first moves on guys _all the time._" Lili said disbelievingly.

Jane didn't have the chance to answer because the English teacher walked into the classroom just as the late bell rang, telling everybody to settle in.

Now, Mrs. Garret was a stoutly-looking woman. She was shorter than everybody in her class and she tended to stay seated in her chair in front of the class.

She introduced the subject to the class and warned them that there will be a lot of reading and discussion in the class. The amount of work that the students had to do didn't fully comprehend in everybody's mind until Mrs. Garret told them that they were to write basically a book report on any book of their choice (with her approval) due at the end of the month.

Lili took all of this in slowly. English was never her best subject, and honestly, she didn't even like it that much. She was only taking this class because one, she didn't know what else to take, two, she knew that she could exceed in it, and three, she loved reading despite her not liking the class. (Especially the classics, she could never stand those teen novels. "Too many mushy and pointless dramas," she thought.)

The class thus ended while they were all silently going over some notes on classroom procedures, some notes on the book report and the list of books that students could choose from, and passing out papers that they needed to get signed by parents. _(Those were always the easiest homework to do.)_

Lili gathered her stuff and walked out with Jane. They parted ways at the doorway, promising to find each other at lunch third period.

Lili felt like she had forgotten about something (_or someone in this case_). The person she had forgotten tapped on her shoulder as soon as she turned the corner in order to walk down the stairs to get to the gym.

"Why?" Chase asked out of the blue.

"If you think that that's going to let me know what you're talking about, then you shouldn't be talking to me." She replied.

He seemed to be taken aback with the harsh reply, but, remembering his pride, recovered pretty quickly, "I was just asking why you don't like me."

"Because I completely have no intentions of making out with you, that's why." Lili didn't want to have to explain herself for not liking somebody. She does that too much at home as it is.

"What makes you think that I want to do anything like that with _you_?" He seemed shock with disbelief and disgust.

"Then you would have no problems with me not liking you." She said as they kept on walking down the hall.

"I think it's a little unfair for you to hate me without getting to know me." Chase said as he suddenly realized where they were headed.

"It's not unfair; it's life. You can't have everybody worshiping you."

"People do not worship me." He said with a cocky smile.

"You see," Lili pointed out to his smile. "This is what I hate about you. You always have such a godly ego that you always end up being the biggest ass around. People worship because you're good at _a sport_, they see a winner, but they can't see how much of a loser you really are."

"What…" He started to say but was cut off by students running pass him to get to the gym before the bell rung. Lili ended up getting away from his sight.

* * *

Sure, Lili was the only senior in her beginner's gym class in a sea of freshmen and sophomores, but to her, every gym class was the same. She didn't really care of getting teased for being older; she just wanted to get her full year of P.E. over, so that she could graduate, even if it was her senior year. 

She was happily content with her class, (she even made a few acquaintances). The class was walking outside in their gym uniforms (something that they were required to purchase before the school year started) as the gym instructor, Coach Blue gave them an annual tour of what they would be doing this year.

Coach Blue was the coach of the tennis team. He was a great mentor to none other than Chase. Coach Blue thought and knew that Chase would be up for great things and he would take the time to coach and push Chase as much as he can. And the boy could handle it too.

Anyways, Lili observed all the players that she saw training with a feeling of contempt and indignation. She didn't like sports that much. In fact, she didn't like it at all. This was because she would rather stay home and read rather than tire herself in something competitive. She felt that the competition took the fun out of most games. She didn't care about losing and she felt no different if she won.

Her parents were worried about her and her health, so they had her learn tennis when she was younger. She played competitively until before she started middle school when she realized that life wasn't all about tennis. She knew that the constant tennis practices that she endured everyday was affecting her tired mentality and prevented her from making a lot of friends, which she loved even more than tennis itself.

Throughout middle school, she worked hard to keep a high grade so that she could get a scholarship to Northfield High School, a school she always wanted to go. She got the full-ride scholarship she wanted at a school most reputed for being a sports school.

"Now, class," Coach Blue started to say once everybody reached the tennis court. "This year's emphasis would be on tennis. There will certainly be other sports throughout the year but when the weather is still great; our focus will be on tennis."

"Is that who I think it is?" Some girl behind Lili whispered.

"Oh my god, it's Chase Meade!" Another girl quietly said giddily.

Lili rolled her eyes as she watched Chase practiced his serve. She didn't get what people saw in him. He was inconsiderate and rude. He was certainly not nice; she didn't think that that was something that Chase Meade was even capable of being.

"Meade!" Coach Blue yelled. "Get over here."

Chase looked over and nodded, jogging over to the group.

"What's up, Coach?" Chase said as he smiled at his mentor.

"Everybody," Coach Blue said loudly, "This is Chase Meade, and since he also has P.E. with me, he will be helping me with the tennis unit this year. He will help me teach you guys what it means to be a good tennis player."

Everybody immediately started clapping. The girls, especially, were all giddy about the prospects of _Chase Meade_ teaching them how to play tennis. But Lili once again rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe this. It was bad enough that Chase also had P.E. as well as she did, but to think that he was going to help teach tennis to a couple of giddy girls and guys who think they're good enough to take anybody on, this was going to be one hell of a year for her.

* * *

The bell signaling the end of second period finally rung as Lili quickly walked out of the gymnasium in her normal clothes (which was basically a pair of jeans and a nice T-shirt) and towards the lunch room. 

The lunch room at Northfield was basically like any other. It was a big echo-y room with giant windows paneling the three walls. The lunch lines were always long and since they were only given 25 minutes to eat their lunch, Lili felt it would just be better if she brought her own lunch.

"Hey, Jane." Lili sat down next to her best friend, smiling.

"Hey, what's up?" Jane was highlighting some notes from what looked like her Latin class. _Yep, Jane was taking a dead language as her foreign language class. Got a problem with that? Didn't think so._

"Nothing much, P.E. was as horrible as I thought it would be. If I didn't need to take that class as a graduation requirement, then I would be taking something else that would be more worthwhile."

"You did put it off until now, Lili. You can't complain."

"I know, but seriously, why would anybody _need_ to take gym for a whole year?" Lili continued to complain.

"Hi, Lili." Chase grinned as he immediately sat down at the table with his bottle of Gatorade and hot dog. Charlie was with him, but instead of sitting down like his jerk of a friend, he stood there, staring at Jane. Jane, in turn, smiled at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lili said in displeasure.

"Just having lunch. Gosh, Lili, I thought you were smarter than that." Chase scoffed at he twisted open his drink and took a gulp. (_I don't think guys are capable of taking 'sips'... no, just gulps._)

"Never question my intelligence, Chase. I was asking what you think you were doing eating _here_." Lili squinted at him, angrily.

"I thought I would just have lunch with you. You could probably help me out with the new classes that we have together. That _is_ what Ms. J asked you to do."

"You're right, Ms. Jones did ask me to help you out, but she didn't ask me to socialize with you. Now I'm sure there are plenty of people who would love your company, so you really don't have to stay _here_. Go eat somewhere else." Lili gestured with her hand, shooing Chase away.

"It's really okay, Lili. Let them stay." Jane told to Lili. She faced Charlie and asked him to sit down and that they would love some more company during lunch.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Lili whispered to Jane, leaning towards her for subtle effect.

"I'm trying to be nice, Lili. And so should you." She whispered back.

Lili looked like she was about to burst when she just gave up and pulled out her lunch from her backpack.

"Fine, you guys could stay; but I swear, Chase, if you do anything, anything at all, I would personally kill you myself."

"Okay." Chase held up his hands in mock surrender.

* * *

When lunch ended, the group proceeded to go to their third period classes. Lili had newspaper, which was a relief to her because this was the only class she didn't have to share with that insufferable being that was Chase. 

Newspaper was a great hobby for Lili. She knew that she wanted to be on the staff since she first saw an issue in the eighth grade. She loved the issue so much that she took journalism in her very first semester at Northfield. And now that she was the only senior in the class, she was naturally nominated to become the new editor-in chief.

She introduced herself to the newcomers and started to then talk about ideas for the year's first issue. All in all, it was a good class for her. She liked it and felt as if she had a peace of mind there.

* * *

After third period, she walked down the hallway to the last class of the day. She decided this year that she was going to take something cool, and the only thing that struck her as cool was Zoology. 

_Yes, this is the class where you get to dissect organisms. But don't get me wrong, this isn't for fun (that would just be horrible), this was in the name of science and knowledge._

Anyways, Lili walked in and sat herself down next to Jane who had gotten there earlier. They both greeted each other and talked about homework for that night when, lo and behold, Chase and Charlie walked into the classroom.

Charlie, as smooth as he led himself to believe, 'glided' over to sit next to Jane. In actuality, he walked over to her but seemed to trip over air and was going to fall if he hadn't caught himself with the chair.

"You wouldn't mind if I sat next to you, right?" Charlie asked meekly.

Jane smiled and told him that the seat wasn't taken and that she didn't mind at all. This was…a moment, as you might say. A moment that made Lili want to puke, but that was beside the point. It was too gushy for her to bear, but she felt that Charlie was a nice enough guy that he wouldn't hurt her best friend.

"And I'm sure _you_ wouldn't mind if I sat here, right?" Chase asked Lili as he just sat himself down next to her.

"Yes, I do mind. Now, go away." Lili scooted her seat away from him and closer to Jane.

"Ouch, that hurts, Lili." He mocked her once again, holding his hands to his heart as if Lili had stabbed him. He moved over to sit next to Charlie just to get away from her glare.

"Do you need to go to the nurse? Because I would personally ask the teacher, if you do."

The bell rung and the instructor walked into the classroom. Mr. Petricelli was a favorite among the students. He was especially Lili's favorite. She liked his teaching so much that she was his class three times! She had him for biology in 9th grade, chemistry in 10th, and now zoology.

In truth, the four seniors had had Mr. Petricelli before and they all remembered having fun in his class. This class would be no different.

Mr. Petricelli called out the roll. He looked around and told the class that many of the students in his class this year have also been his past students. He then introduced the class to the curriculum of Zoology and the expectations. He gave out papers to be signed and began dividing the class up into groups of four.

"You four seem like a nice group. But Lili, I don't think you should be partnered up with Jane."

"Why not?" Lili asked, really wanting to be with Jane.

"Because that would upset the balance too much for this group." Mr. Petricelli said, smiling.

"And balance is everything, is that right?" Lili eyed him carefully.

"Of course. Now, Jane, I want you to work with Charlie here. Chase, switch seats with Jane, please."

"Wait a minute; you're not going to pair me up with _him_. I would rather work with Charlie."

"What's the matter, Lili? Is there something going with you and Chase?" He said, sounding as if he took pleasure in Lili's slight discomfort.

"Nothing, nothing's going on…"

"Then you would have no problem working with Chase." Mr. Petricelli piped in and left to make his way to other areas in the room.

Chase sat down next to Lili again as she gave him the evil glare.

"You heard what he said, Lili. Nothing I could do about it."

"Are you _trying_ to make my senior year hell?" Lili asked him.

"No, I'm not _trying_, I guess it comes naturally."

Lili let out an angry sigh of frustration and turned to face the board. She tried to ignore him for the rest of the period.

When the bell rung, signaling the end of the period, Lili gathered her stuff, told Jane to call her, and immediately left the classroom.

She walked out of the building and to the bus stop to wait for the bus to take her home. That's right; Lili Daniels took the bus home. Her family couldn't get her a car for her sixteenth birthday when she got her license and she was fine with that. She lived an ordinary life and she was happy with what she had at the moment.

She got home an hour later to find her mom icing cupcakes. Lili's mom was a typical housewife who married her father for the same reasons he married her. They were both quite good-looking in their day and had decided to gat married. The only thing was, as the years went by, Mr. Daniels grew wiser and more sensible of things while his wife became obsessed with everything fancy and elegant. The couple finally divorced a couple of years ago, and Lili now divided her time with her mother and her father.

"Hey, mom. Those look good." Lili greeted her mother.

"They should be; I made them for Lindsey's birthday party. Since it's at your dad's place, I thought that I should do my share by making something for her." She said with a slight smile on her face as she finally looked up to look at her daughter.

Lindsey was Lili's little sister. She was a sophomore at Dekate High School near their dad's neighborhood. Lindsey was so much like her mother, silly and ridiculous ninety percent of the time. Lili stayed with her mother while Lindsey stayed with her dad for most of the year because of school. The family got together for all the major holidays, but those were almost the only times that Lili actually got to see her sister. They talked every now in then on the phone, but in truth, the divorce of their parents has caused the two sisters to become more distant than before.

"Yeah, it's her sixteenth birthday today, isn't it? I guess we're going to dad's place tonight."

"Of course. How else would you see your sister?" she asked rhetorically.

"Wait, I take that back, don't answer that." she immediately corrected herself when she saw that her daughter was going to seriously answer her question. "Anyways, how was your first day of senior year?"

"Horrible…everything was just horrible." Lili said as she finally decided to lay her stuff down on the couch.

"Now, Lili, it couldn't have been that bad."

Lili eyed her mother widely and nodded her head to confirm that the day was that bad.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, everybody! What's up? How did you like this chapter?_

_I almost couldn't believe the response to this story. I'm glad that the reviewers liked it. And I've actually gotten reviews of which I could respond to!!_

_Anyways, the end of next week would be the start of my Thanksgiving break so I could probably put out at least two chapters…so look forward to that._

_Thanks to all reviewers and readers, I know you're out there! LOL…okay._

**rainey: Thank you do much for pointing that out. I thought I had changed it all but I guess I didn't.** **Just know that you never have to apologize for correcting me, I encourage it.**

**wkmak: Gangster Rapper, huh? You're right, it's doesn't sound like a Mr. Darcy at all. But my inspiration for the name 'Chase' was from the show House on FOX. Dr. Robert Chase is very close to the embodiment of my ideal Mr. Darcy. Daniel Meade on Ugly Betty was also an inspiration. If you look at both of their pictures, I'm sure you would agree that they look a lot like a Mr. Darcy. (Maybe not but…at least they don't look like gangster rappers.)**

**Sobee1982****: Now you know that Northfield High is a private school. I know tennis is weird to have as a popular sport, but I don't like football that much and I knew just a little more about tennis. Thanks for your question.**


	3. Billy

**Billy**

"Tomorrow comes. Sorrow becomes his soul mate.

The damage is done. The prodigal son is too late.

Old doors are closed but he's always open,

To relive time in his mind.

Oh Billy."

"How was school today, Chase?" Joann asked her older brother once he got home later from tennis practice that same day. _I swear this day will end at some point!_

"Could've been better." He answered her as he closed the front door and walked up the stairs to his room. Joann followed him.

Now Joann was a sweet fifteen-year-old who loved nothing better than to love her dear older brother. Sure, he acted like every other brother, but he had his moments when he was the sweetest and kindest person in the world. And knowing Joann, she chose to remember and keep in her heart those kind and sweet moments.

She also went to Northfield High School as a sophomore and was constantly in the limelight of her popular big brother. She didn't really care about his popularity. She was his little sister and that was all that mattered.

"Oh come on, Chase, you always say that your day "could've been better". Can't you give me just a little more than that?" She said as she followed Chase to his room where he dropped his backpack on the floor in awe.

"What the hell happened in my room?" He asked as he looked around to see the room totally and utterly…clean.

"I don't see a problem." Joann said with a smile.

"There is a problem. I can actually see the floor, Joann. My room wasn't like this when I left for school this morning." Chase looked at her with an accusing look on his face.

"Golly, Chase, what are you looking at me for?" She said with a mock confused look.

"Joann…" he said warningly.

"What? Your room was messy and you were going to be home late so I decided to do you a favor. I cleaned up for you and you should better be grateful because it was not an easy task to do. You are really one messy person." His sister said, hopping down onto his bed.

"Have you ever stopped to consider that I might've wanted my room to be that way before you cleaned it up?"

"People don't _want_ to be messy, Chase. They just don't _want _to clean up after themselves."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not. Anyways, seriously, where were you today?"

"What do you mean?" Chase said, finally giving in to the fact that his room was clean and thanking Joann for it.

"I mean, usually I see you in the hallways between classes but today, you were nowhere in sight."

"Oh, I don't know, these classes that I'm taking must be taking me in a more different path than yours."

"So, how _was_ your day?" Chase, going into one of his moments, told his little sister of his first day of senior year. He told her about what his guidance counselor did to his schedule and about Lili Daniels.

"Lili Daniels…where have I heard that name before?" Joann racked her brain, trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar.

"I don't see how you would know 'Lili Daniels'." Chase said her name in a mockery tone.

"She doesn't sound that bad."

"Oh come on, Joann, she hates me because I'm good at tennis. I don't see her picking up a racquet anywhere."

"Admit it, Chase, you can't stand the fact that there's actually a girl who isn't swooning every time you took a glance her way." Joann laughed.

"She's a snob though, thinking that she's better than everybody else. She's rude and she doesn't take in the fact that she should at least be nice once in a while." Chase said as he stood up from where he was sitting on the bed to unload his backpack onto his desk.

"Sounds like somebody I know, and you may be exaggerating a bit there too." She said.

"If you're trying to point your finger at me, then you could stop right now because I am neither of those things. None at all."

"Right, you believe what you want, Chase." She said disbelievingly. "Anyways, you want to go to a party tonight?"

"Where?"

"My friend, Lindsey (Remember her?), is having her sweet sixteen tonight and she extended her invite to you."

"Yeah, I remember her; she's one of the sillier ones of your friends, right? I don't know if I want to go, Joann. I don't know what I would do at a party full of sophomores."

"Oh come on, Chase, you should come. Lindsey wants you to come and I hear her older sister will be there. Maybe you could talk to her."

"Lindsey has an older sister? I didn't know this."

"I've never met her either. She stays with Lindsey's mom and goes to school there. She doesn't see her sister a lot but she will be there tonight. So, would you come?"

"Sure, I'll come." Chase said after a short moment of contemplation. He has been single for a while now, maybe something could happen tonight.

Joann shrieked in excitement, thanked her brother by hugging him, and said that she needed to call Lindsey to tell her that he was coming.

* * *

Chase tried to sit down and do his homework for a little bit before he had to go take a shower again for the party. Knowing Chase, he couldn't concentrate enough to do anything. But that was okay since there wasn't that much work to do anyways.

It wasn't like Chase didn't want to do the work but he was too distracted about thinking about somebody else. Sure, he was turned off about Lili Daniels's outspoken attitude but he was also intrigued by her. He didn't understand what it was about Lili that caught him off guard but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

* * *

Anyways, while Chase was spending his precious time thinking about Lili, she was at her house preparing to go to her dad's place. She didn't know what to wear. She wasn't trying to impress anybody so she put on jeans and her favorite T-shirt and got into her mom's car.

"Mommy!" Lindsey exclaimed as she hugged her mother tight. They exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

"Lili…" Her little sister continued, looking at her with happy eyes. "How have you been?"

Lili gave her a tight hug and they walked up the stairs up to Lindsey's bedroom.

"How is school?" Lili asked her little sister as Lindsey opened her closet to pick out some clothes.

"Oh, Lili, it's my sixteenth birthday, there will be no talk of school." She started throwing out clothes to put out on her bed.

"What are you doing, Lindsey?" Lili asked as she sat down in the desk chair and started checking her emails. _Not that she was going to get any emails from actual people, but it still would be fun to look at all the colleges that had emailed her that day. (What a geek!)_

"I'm just picking out clothes." Lindsey said simply, laying out dresses onto her bed.

"Knowing you, Lindsey, you've picked out your party outfit weeks ago." Lili smiled.

"You're right, but I never said that these clothes are for me." Lindsey saw her sister's eyes widened.

"Oh, Lili," she continued, "You didn't think that you were going to attend my sixteenth birthday party in _that_, did you?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Lili stood up and gestured to her outfit.

"Lili, I've always told you that your fashion sense sucks. Jeans and a T-shirt to your own sister's sweet sixteen? Now, that's just not right, especially since you have me as your sister."

"Lindsey, I'm not trying to impress anybody, so what's the point?"

"Lili, why can't you look and feel beautiful just for me, just for one night?"

"I-I" Lili started stuttering. In truth, Lili couldn't say anything to that because most of the time she was not confident of her own beauty. In her intelligence, yes, but not her beauty, assuming that her brains could compensate in her own low self-esteem.

"You know that I made a good point there, now go put these on." Lindsey commanded her sister, shoving Lili into the bathroom with a bunch of dresses still on their hangers.

_I guess we could now talk about the two sister's taste in clothes. Now you know that everybody is always comfortable in jeans and a T-shirt, it was no different for Lili. But Lindsey was a different story. She liked to wear skirts and dresses. The skimpier the better but living with her dad for most of the year hasn't been that easy for Lindsey. So, all she could do now was to impress the boys with spaghetti string tops and miniskirts that doesn't make her dad think makes her look too much like a hooker._

Anyways, Lili finally came out of the bathroom with the first dress on. It was a club dress as some might say. A halter top with a bottom that came down to mid-thigh. Lindsey realized once Lili had walked out that she was a little shorter than her older sister. Lili shook her head and went back inside the bathroom.

The second time around, Lili came out in a beautiful and yet simple dress that her father bought for Lindsey last year for her homecoming dance. Of course, the dress was too conservative to Lindsey's taste so she secretly wore a different dress that evening at the dance. Even though this dress didn't suit Lindsey's taste, it certainly suited Lili.

"I think I'll wear this one." Lili concluded as she looked at herself in her sister's full length mirror. She smiled softly but stopped when she saw Lindsey's reflection holding up a hair curler.

* * *

"Chase!" Joann yelled for her brother. "Are you ready? We're going to be late!!"

"Hold your horses, I'm coming, I'm coming." Chase practically was hopping as he ran down the stairs. He walked up to his sister who was holding the door and handing him his keys. "Let's go."

"Boy, Chase, you went out to look nice tonight." His sister smiled at her brother's polo and khakis. She also caught a whiff of his cologne and couldn't help but think that he was up to something.

"A person should also look their best." Her brother said as he started the car.

"Yeah, but you are going to a sweet sixteen."

"Then there's the whole 'meeting the sister' deal in there that would make a person _want_ to look their best." Joann laughed and warned her brother to behave and to not do anything too destructive.

"I won't, I promise." Chase smiled, not knowing that the person whom he was trying to impress was the one person he had been thinking about all afternoon.

* * *

"What cha doing?" Mr. Daniels looked up from his newspaper to see his eldest daughter smiling as she stood, leaning against the doorway of the library.

"Preparing myself before all of Lindsey's friends come over. Why do you look like that, m'dear?" Her father asked as he looked at how Lili's hair was curled and how she was in matching heels and dress.

"Lindsey didn't like the way I was going to look at her party so she made me into this horrible thing." she gestered to herself.

"Either way, you look beautiful, horrible thing." He smiled.

Tim Daniels was an intelligent man who loved his daughters dearly. Lili just a tad bit more than Lindsey. Because of the situation of where Lili wanted to go for high school and where he was moving, he had to part with her for most of the year. Of course, he was content with living with Lindsey but he missed having intelligent conversations and talking about things other than fashion and boys.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Lili turned her head towards the front door and told her father that she was going to get the door.

She just walked to the door, not knowing of who was on the other side. She opened it with a swift quickness and smiled but that didn't last too long as her mouth suddenly dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Chase and Lili both said in unison.

"This is my house, what are _you_ doing here?" Lili replied.

"I'm attending a party. Well, this was a little unexpected."

"Joann!" Lindsey yelled, running down the stairs to hug her friend.

"Happy birthday, Lindsey." Joann smiled, handing her a gift wrapped in bright pink paper.

"Joann, I would like for you to meet my older sister, Lili Daniels." When Joann heard of Lili's name, she started laughing out loud. She later apologized and, to her brother's dismay, told Lili that Chase had spent some times telling her about Lili.

"Did he now?" Lili eyed him.

"Come on, Joann. I have something to show you!" Lindsey grabbed Joann's arm and quickly pulled her up the stairs.

Lili watched the two girls with her arms crossed and her back to Chase. After that, Lili led Chase outside to the porch and they began talking.

"So, why are you attending my sister's sweet sixteen?" Lili asked skeptically.

"Why not? I wanted to relax after what you put me through today, so I decided to go to a party."

"What I had put you through? Are you kidding me? More like what you put me through today."

"You're out of your mind if you think that I annoyed you more today."

"Yeah, you did. You wouldn't leave me alone."

"Do you have any idea how much of a snob you are?"

"Right back at cha, Chase!" Lili stormed back into the house and ran up the stairs and into her room. She practically fell onto her bed with a loud thump and screamed into her pillow over her face out of frustration.

* * *

Lili did come out of her room later but only to find herself surrounded by sophomores of which she had to immediately get out of after about five minutes at the snack table. She picked up one of her mother's cupcakes and a soda and walked outside once again, out to the porch.

And who was she to find sitting on her favorite bench swing but Chase Meade.

"You're in my seat, Chase."

"Sorry, I didn't see your name anywhere."

"What are you? Five?"

"Not quite, I didn't learn that phrase until I was ten. At five, I was still learning the concept of cooties."

Lili laughed dryly and sarcastically but refused to sit anywhere else. So she sat down on one end of the swing chair.

It was dark outside, with only the lights from the streetlights being the only source. It was also quiet with the exception of the loud music coming from the inside. Mr. Daniels went out for a drive (he could take the partying just as Lili couldn't) but Lili's mother stayed behind, helping her daughter out.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Chase asked randomly.

"What?" The look on Lili's face could only say one thing, "I know you did not just ask me that."

"A boyfriend, someone who you're dating and like…a boyfriend." Lili opened her mouth to say something insulting but quickly looked down, pushed her glasses back up her nose and replied that she did not have a boyfriend.

"Oh I get it. You're trying to prevent the distraction from a relationship to your schoolwork. Good move there."

"I don't have a boyfriend because no one's ever asked me out before. Are you happy now?"

"Why would I be happy?"

"Because you take pride in making people feel bad about themselves."

"You're being overly general; you've only known me for a day."

"That's all I need. I've already proven to myself of how much of a jerk you are." She wiped the tears that were beginning to stream dwon her cheeks and walked back inside.

Chase watched her go in with his eyes. He laughed quietly in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he just made a girl that looked that stunning tonight cry.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, you guys! So, another chapter has finally gone up. I know that this chapter was a little tedious but it was fun writing it._

_So, Thanksgiving break is here and I can finally relax and stuff. What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?_

_Of course, with the one week break, teachers tend to pile on a lot of work for you to do and boy, do I have a lot to do! But I'm sure I'll be able to relax…somehow._

_Anyways, I want to hear feedbacks from you guys. The good and bad because it makes my writing and creativity better. So if there's anything that bothers you, please tell me._

**_Mrs. Dom Masbolle_****_: Thanks for catching that for me. Either I can't spell "coach" or…nope, I can't spell "coach". Wow, you only have 4 classes a semester? You're so lucky! Northfield is modeled after my high school with 4 classes a day and 4 different classes the next day. _**

**_Sophie: Guilty, Robert Chase is TOO handsome to not be my ideal Darcy!! You're right, House would make a sexier and more suitable Mr. Darcy. But Robert Chase had the looks and the accent to make any girl's knees go weak. LOL, I'm losing it…_**


	4. A Bad Dream

**A Bad Dream**

"_I wake up, it's a bad dream,  
No one on my side,  
I was fighting  
But I just feel too tired  
to be fighting,  
guess I'm not the fighting kind"_

"Rocking around the Christmas tree…" Lili sang along to herself as she had the stereos to her computer turned way up. She loved the holidays, especially right after Thanksgiving break. It was a beautiful time of year where there were decorations everywhere and music all around.

It was cold outside but she had to go to school that day anyways. After all, it was the last day before the start of the two-week break. It was going to be relaxing for Lili. After a whole semester that that odious Chase Meade had put her though, Lili deserved some time by herself.

So, how did the semester end? Well, nothing happened that would've significantly changed the relationship between our two main characters. They still "hated" each other (with Lili hating Chase more than the other way around). She was getting increasingly annoyed with her classmate/ best friend of her best friend's boyfriend. But she, of course, had absolutely no idea of his feelings for her.

That's right, Chase was beginning to have serious feelings for Lili, not that he was going to express it. He still dated other girls that interested him. _I mean, he can't let people know that he liked Lili Daniels…_

Let's see, since the last time that we've last seen Lili and Chase, our player has gone through about three flings. Very sad but that was the way that Chase felt most in control with his life and he was perfectly fine with it.

Jane and Charlie started dating about a month since we left off. Every chance that they would get, they would bring their respective best friends along to Lili's displeasure. The happy couple went to Homecoming together and they did everything that was possibly lovey-dovey that they could think of. (To a point that even Chase wanted to puke.)

Jane and Lili still talked to each other but sometimes, she felt as if she was not as close to her best friend as she used to be. But Lili was happy for Jane, her friend seemed happier with Charlie than with any other guy that Lili has ever seen Jane with.

Anyways, it was finally Christmas break and Lili knew that she was going to take this time to relax. This was the one time of year that there was a guarantee that her family was going to spend time together. What she doesn't know was that this year was going to be different.

"What?" Lili asked her mother in shock when the two women were having dinner together that night.

"I believe I said that I can't spend Christmas with you and Lindsey this year, dear." Her mother said, thinking that she made it clear to her daughter.

"Then can you once again explain why not?"

"Well," her mother smiled sweetly, "As you know, I've been seeing someone and he just asked to take me to go skiing with him this Christmas and I said 'yes'."

"Mom, you're seriously going to leave me and Lindsey this Christmas?"

"You'll still have your father to eat with you."

"That's not the point, Mom. It's Christmas and I think it would be appropriate for you to spend time with family."

"Lili, you know that this is a big step between me and David. And I need this break alone with him." Lili proceeded to argue with her mother, trying to get her to stay for Christmas. But her mother would not have it; she was determined to go on this ski trip. Lili gave up at the end of dinner, stating that at least she won't have to listen to her parents argue this year.

* * *

"So, what are you doing for Christmas, Lili?" Jane said as the two girls were talking on the phone later that week. 

"Nothing really, Lindsey's coming over because my dad decided to go visit his cousins in the middle of nowhere."

"So, you'll be alone on Christmas?" Jane said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah…" Lili said, cautious of what was to come.

"That means that we could have a party at your house."

"No, Jane, it never means that."

"Oh, come on, Lili. It'll be so much fun!"

"How would it be fun when I would have nobody to invite?"

"You have me…" Jane put on her sad puppy like voice that made Lili laughed as she snuggled even more in her bed.

"Yes, Jane, but you as my only guest would not make anything a party."

"Well, it'll just be a Christmas gathering then or something. Or even New Year's." Jane suggested quickly, not letting the thought escape from Lili's mind.

"Why can't we have it at your place?"

"Because my parents are having their own party thing and I really don't want to attend theirs."

Jane continued to plead for a few more minutes until Lili got tired and promised her friend that she would look into it.

* * *

Lili finally did have that Christmas thing. Technically it wasn't a Christmas gathering at all since it was three days after the actual holiday, but who cares? 

Lindsey arrived at her sister's house two days before Christmas and the two sisters were able to catch up on the things that they had missed with each other since Lindsey's birthday.

This was a nice sisterly moment between these two girls. Lili assumed a girlier role than per usual and she felt that it was a nice change. So anyways, Lindsey and Lili gossiped about Lindsey's new boyfriends, Lili's homecoming (which will never be retold again) and all the stuff in between that would amuse or at least interest the other.

"So, I heard from Joann that you really have it in for her older brother."

"Chase is a pain in the ass. I really liked Joann when we met, but I just don't see how she could be related to _him_."

"He's not all that bad."

"Oh, please, you're only saying that because you think he's hot."

"He is, but he could also be very nice."

"I've been his classmate for a couple of months now, and I haven't seen that yet."

"It takes a pain the ass to know one." Lindsey's smirk grew wider as her sister finally caught onto the joke and started hitting her with her pillow. The two girls got into a big pillow fight and ended on the couch, watching TV with some nice hot chocolate.

Christmas morning went by a little more uneventful than can be hoped for. Lindsey and Lili woke up early in the morning to open presents under the tree that they had decorated themselves earlier the day before. They showed each other their gifts and snuggled next to each other watching Christmas movies.

"So, tell me about Joann." Lili asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've only met her once; I didn't even know she was your friend."

"Well, Joann and I become friends in yoga class last year."

"Wait, when did you starting doing yoga?"

"Oh, I quitted after the third class. I started doing cheerleading instead. Joann and I took up learning and playing tennis so that we would still be hanging out together " Lindsey laughed.

"That's great to hear. But you playing tennis is very hard to imagine."

"I'm pretty good."

"Sure..."

"I am!" Lindsey playfully slapped her sister.

* * *

For the next two days, the two girls occupied their time by doing silly stuff like playing in the snow and making s'mores by their fireplace. On the third day, Lindsey woke her sister up early to announce that they should get up early to decorate the house even more for the party that night. 

"The house is already decorated, Lindsey." Lili moaned as she dug even more under her blankets and mattress.

"We could always do something more, Lili. Besides you're the hostess, you shouldn't be lazy on the day of your party."

"It's not a party, Lindsey. It's only Jane coming over with her boyfriend, Charlie."

"And I invited Joann to come over."

"You did?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Yeah, she's a nice girl."

"And…."

"There's more?"

"Well, she asked if she could have her brother come and I…told…her…that it was fine." Lindsey paused to soak up her sister's response which included a lot of moaning, complaining, screaming into her pillow, and definitely a lot sighing of frustration.

But no matter how much she hated to have Chase Meade be at her gathering thing, Lili was not the type of person to be mean and uninvit a person (even though it wasn't she who had invited him).

* * *

The door bell rang and Lili got up from her couch to get the door, wondering who it might be. She opened up her door, smiling her wonderful smile, excited. But who was it that she saw but Chase Meade and his sister. 

Her smiled dimmed a little, subtle enough that only Chase caught it. "Joann, I'm glad you're here. Come in."

"What? I don't get a greeting?" Chase said as he and his sister stepped into the house.

Now I don't know if I had described Lili's house before, but I'll do it one more time. The place where Lili and her mom resided would be described as being as average as any suburban house in the neighborhood. It was certainly not anything that you would think that the inhabitantsof that house would be extremely wealthy. The house had two stories with a big oak tree growing on the one side, reight outside Lili's bedroom. Lili's bedroom window could be opened up and someone would've been able to climb out and get down the house using the tree (or vice versa). There was a gravel driveway, a backyard with a swing, and an attic to keep all the long and forgotten stuff.

"I see you all the time at school, Chase. I don't see Joann enough. Funny," she chuckled, "I like her more than I like you and I've known you longer."

Chase didn't say anything to that, stating that he decided to be extra civil that day and that Lili should do the same.

"You? Civil? Hard to believe."

"You underestimate me, Lili."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Anyways," Joann smiled gleefully, sensing the sexual tension between the two teenagers standing in front of her. "Lili, I'm glad to see you too."

The two girls turned to walk towards where Lindsey was putting on some Christmas music, ignoring the tall guy following them.

"Lindsey!" Joann exclaimed running over to hug her friend who in turned hugged her back and the two girls started talking to each other.

Lili and Chase both sat down on the couch, each in hand a cup of warm apple cider _(mmmm….)_

"So, when's Charlie coming?"

"He's picking up Jane first. They'll probably be here in half an hour."

"Huh…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing much. Those two really seem to like each other, huh?"

"Well, yeah, but you wouldn't understand." Chase gave her a look that made her continue. "I mean, you yourself have never had a relationship for more than a month, more less a semester."

"That doesn't mean that I don't understand."

"Oh, please, Chase, you and your flings only indicate one thing, and that is that you're afraid to being in a commitment. It's a sad flaw of yours but there it is."

"You think you know me so well." Chase tried to hide it but somehow, Lili Daniels was able to read him through and through.

"Spending many months arguing with you would produce that affect. But seriously, Chase, stop what you're doing and I'm sure you'll find someone special."

"Coming from you, I'm not sure if that means a lot to me or if it means nothing."

"Trust me," She said as she stood up from the couch, still looking at him. "It means a lot coming from me." She left to get the door

* * *

The group was all here, four girls and two guys, enjoying the night away next to the fireplace. Lili listened to what Chase said (for once) and behaved very civil-like. Chase on the other hand had always intended on crashing Lili's special Christmas event but when he heard that Lili had asked him to come, he became excited and hopeful. (_Poor guys..._) 

Later that night, someone suggested that there should be a little singing going on, Lindsey immediately volunteered Joann to play a few songs on the piano to Joann's dismay.

"Oh, come on, Joann. You're a wonderful player." Chase encouraged his sister, amused that Joann's face had gone through three shades of red in a split second.

"You're only saying that because you're my brother and you _want_ to see me get embarrassed."

"You have a point there. But seriously, you should play something."

"I'll make you a deal, Joann. If you're willing to play for us, then I will sing while you play. How about that?" And it was that that did the trick that made Joann get up and ruffle though the many music sheets that were spread out on the piano.

Joann finally found the song that she wanted to play because it was one of her most favorite songs. "Winter Wonderland" was such a fun song to sing for Lili because it gave her room to play around with her singing, not that it was any good but at least it wouldn't make anybody's ears bleed.

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland."_

Lili sang while Joann played along. Everybody had a nice few moments as they all sat in awe how these two girls could be such a combination. Even Chase was once again amazed at how amazing Lili Daniels, the girl he had to force himself to take his eyes off of, really was.

The group of teenagers sang a few more Christmas songs together after that until Charlie found a stack of music sheets of Elton John songs and started playing, inviting everybody to sing along. Everybody, even Chase, sang to those wonderful songs and would just be in the spirit of everything.

The night ended with even more singing until Jane became tired and wanted Charlie to take her home. Joann and Chase soon followed after that.

Jane and Charlie and Lili exchanged goodbye hugs. Even Chase got a nice hug and thank-you from Lili. During that hug, Chase noticed that they were standing under mistletoe. But he didn't bother to say anything, thinking that a hug was good enough when it came from Lili Daniels.

Lili and Lindsey waved goodbye to their departing friends, yelling that they promised to make it on time to Charlie's New Year's party, which was only in three more days.

The two sisters were too tired to clean up that night so they went to bed instead. The next morning was spent cleaning up and talking about the night before.

"So, do you like Chase Meade much?" Lindsey asked her sister, catching her off guard as Lili fell to the floor in shock.

"Why would you say that?"

"I saw how you two acted around each other. There is definitely something there."

"You think? I certainly don't see it. I mean, Chase Meade will never grow out of his player habits, so I don't think I should even bother."

"You never know, Lili. People change."

"Being a player is not something that you change in a short time."

"Well, people change depending on the reason. If you're special enough to him, Chase Meade might change."

"I doubt it, but then again, I don't care enough to think about whether or not he likes me."

"Suit yourself, but don't cry to me when you blew off your big chance."

"I'm just seventeen, Lindsey. I have a long time a head of me. I also have a lot of other things to think about."

"Right…" Lindsey said, pulling out the '_i'_ for emphasis.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, everybody! Sorry for the long wait. I was so swamped during the Thanksgiving Break and I had like major writer's block. I couldn't think up of anything to do!!! So, how was your Thanksgiving? Did you eat a lot? I got to go to Atlantic City for a couple of days and it was great!_

_Anyways, how did you like this chapter? I thought it was cute but that maybe just me. And introductions to new characters in the next chapter and I'll try to make it yet another fun chapter to read. The year (in story time) is halfway done so the story should start picking up. I could probably finish this story in 10 chapters (so MUCH shorter than my first story!!) give or take an epilogue and alternative endings._

_Any questions, suggestions, and criticism are greatly appreciated and I thank everybody who reviewed and read. I love getting reviews and 20 already after only three chapters?!?! That's so awesome!!_

**_Sobee1982_****_: To answer your questions, Chase laughed (more like softly chuckling) because he couldn't believed he made Lili cry. So, yeah, he felt bad. Lili's mother (whose name has yet to be mentioned and probably will never be) is like Mrs. Bennet but probably will be tamer due to the fact that she won't be around as much to cause trouble to her daughter. And I hope that the yoga class helped you with your question on Lindsey and Joann. They somehow managed to still stay friends despite the distance._**

**_Sophie: I agree, James Blunt would make an excellent Mr. Darcy. I will use Snow Patrol but my taste in music isn't like genres. I like specific bands or specific songs but not the band, y'know?_**

**_Mrs. Dom Masbolle_****_: My writer's block has sadly prevented me from trying to figure how I could expand how Lili Daniels is beautiful. Any suggestions? And I promise that I will have at least one chapter in which Chase and Lili are in a tennis match or at least Chase will be spying on how good Lili is._**

**_Etar_****_: Sorry if the geeky parts are a little bit annoying to you. There won't be anymore of that. Plus, Lili's characters are heavily based and influenced by me and my life which is a common characteristic in both this story and my other one._**

**_Marshie12_****_: I updated, so you don't have to get frustrated!! LOL…_**

**P.S. By the way, I'll be going to Princeton for this MUN trip (check back to the early chapters of Untitled for more info on MUN) this weekend for like a couple of days so I won't update at the end of that week but hopeful the weekend after that. I hope it won't frustrate you guys too much! THANKS!!**


	5. Run

**Run**

"_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear"_

As far as the next few days went, the lives of our two sisters have been relatively pleasant. Lili recently discovered that her little sister has had a boyfriend for the past few months. He wasn't able to go to Lindsey's party, so the chance for Lili to meet him was lost.

"So, when _can_ I meet this Ricky guy?" Lili asked, looking at her sister as if to say that Lindsey was hiding him from her.

"Ricky is a nice respectable guy, Lili. Don't be so judgmental, you haven't even met him yet."

"It's hard for me to not judge a guy that's dating my sister and who's named "Ricky"."

"You can't judge a person by their name."

"Oh, yes, you can. We do it in English with literature all the time."

"It's fiction, Lili. Authors can do whatever they want. Basically, fiction is all a lie." Lindsey said philosophically, something that would seem out of her character.

"'Truth begins in lies.'" Lili quoted.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie! I hope we're not late." Lili said as she kind of hopped inside his house, rubbing her hands together. It was currently snowing outside, but not like blizzard snow, just nice fluffy flakes.

"No, not at all." He said as he smiled, giving Lindsey and Lili hugs. Lili smiled back, thinking to herself how Charlie reminded her of Jane so much, even right down to the hugging of people he weren't so close to.

The two girls walked into the house and admired how beautiful it was. It was big to say the least but it also had a grand aura. The interior decorating could also have some praise too. Whoever did it was a professional (or must've been) because the luxury that the exterior of this house did not even match the homey feeling that the inside of this place gave to people.

"Lili!" Jane called out as they both spotted each other. They basically ran over to hug each other. Jane then led her friend to the living room where everybody else was gathering.

Joann saw Lili come into the room and stood up from where she was sitting to greet her. Lili was caught by surprise and told the group that she didn't see anybody else's car but Jane's.

"You didn't know?" Joann asked as she handed Lili a cup of eggnog. "My brother and I live right next door."

"Oh, really? No, I didn't know that." She smiled as she gave Chase a fake shocked look.

Chase, who has been quiet since Lili walked into the house, gave her a smile back. Ever since Lili's party a few days ago, Chase seemed to have been in a daze. He couldn't stop thinking of her. He couldn't stop thinking of her smile, the way she moved, the way she talked, and especially the way she sang.

"You're so behind on things, Lili." Chase said to her.

She looked at him, knowing exactly what she should say next. "I guess that makes the two of us."

* * *

Among other things that happened that night, Lili had all the "pleasures" of meeting Charlie's sister, Nicolette. Now, Nicolette liked to be called "Nicolette", nothing else. Not even Nikki. She stated that it gave her "a sense of superiority that was wrapped in luxury". Plus "nicknames are for people who are too lazy to say it the proper way".

Just from this, Lili knew that she did not like Nicolette. Jane, of course, adored her, thinking that she was a nice enough junior that had a great sense of individuality. Her best friend loved to disagree, stating that Nicolette's character was "more like being spoiled and snobby than being an individual".

"Oh, Lili, you're too harsh on her." Jane whispered disapprovingly when the two friends had a moment together to talk to each other.

"It's the truth."

"She is Charlie's sister..."

"…who is nothing like him at all, Jane." Lili tried to reason with her, but Jane would not have it and went on believing that Nicolette was a nice girl.

* * *

"Chase, it's been far too long since we last saw each other." Nicolette purred to him as the group sat around, talking in the living room.

"Umm…I had dinner here last night." Chase was obviously uncomfortable, to Lili's amusement, as Nicolette inched closer to him.

"Exactly, _far_ too long." Chase eyed Charlie, hoping in vain that he could do something to help his friend out. But Charlie was too busy snuggling with Jane and talking to her to notice.

Lili laughed out loud at the sight and both Nicolette and Chase turned to stare at her. She apologized and, deciding to do Chase a favor, told him that she wanted him to walk her out to her car to get something from the trunk. Chase immediately accepted and the two put on their coats and declined Nicolette's suggestion that she should come along.

Lili's mom was picked up by her boyfriend for their trip, which fortunately meant that Lili got full rights to the car. (_YAY!!_)

"Thanks for that by the way," Chase said as the two walked outside.

"Oh, it was nothing. You looked extremely uncomfortable," she smiled as they both got into the car to warm up.

Chase chuckled, stating that that "was Nicolette for you."

"You know, there is such a thing as simply saying 'no' to her."

"Saying 'no' to Nicolette? That's preposterous! Either way, she would end up having her way."

"So, you're saying that you would rather be sexually harassed by a 17-year-old than to say 'no' to her?"

Chase sighed out of dissatisfaction.

"Aw, Chase Meade, I expected so much out of you."

"What kind of expectations would that be?"

"It was a joke, something you obviously can't grasp in your mind."

"Anyways….what are we doing now?" Chase asked, looking around in the car.

"I don't know. We could always go back inside." Lili suggested playfully.

"That's okay. We could go grab something to eat."

"What about Charlie and the others?"

"Nah, they'll be fine."

"We have to tell them _something_, Chase."

"Fine then, I'll call him." Chase rolled his eyes, surrendering to Lili's demands. He pulled out his phone and called his friend who was only a mere 30 feet away from where he was.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Charlie, it's Chase. Look, don't tell the group but Lili and I are going to get a bite to eat, okay? We'll be back."

"Wait, why are you calling me if you're just outside?" Charlie whispered, pulling back the white curtain to still see Lili's car in the driveway.

"Because I'm trying to avoid your sister as much as possible. Now I have to go, I'll be back in an hour or two. Bye." And with that, Chase hung up and looked at the girl sitting in the driver's seat. "So, where do you want to go?"

* * *

"To think that I'm actually here, eating with _Chase Meade_. Wow…" Lili said mockingly as she took a sip from her soda.

"You should be honored."

"I should. I mean, other girls would kill for this moment, but I don't think I will be bragging about this incident to anyone anytime soon."

"At least you've stopped hating me."

"Whoever told you such a thing?"

"You're eating lunch with me, Lili. If you hate someone (or even strongly dislike them), you don't normally have a meal with them."

"I make it a point to be civil with people, even those I don't particularly enjoy the company of."

"Yes, but it's me you're talking about, remember?"

"Well, I've reached my quota of being nice to you this year. I saved you from a girl who seemed to have the power to turn you into a scared and scarred little boy just by saying your name."

"So, does that mean that you'll start being mean to me once we see each other at school again?"

"I think that's how it's supposed to work."

"But I think I've gotten better at not being an ass. So, shouldn't you let me off the hook just a little bit?" He said, holding up his fingers to measure just how little.

"Oh, please, you still managed to get with three different girls in four months. I think you still qualify as an ass no matter what. Plus, I don't want to look like I've gone soft on you."

"That isn't entirely a bad thing. You've gotten to know me a little better, and our best friends are dating. I propose that we should be friends." Chase straightened up to hold out his hand for the girl that was sitting in front of him to shake.

"Chase, that's something that we need to think thoroughly about. I mean, do you really think that you can have _me_ as your friend. Your other friends will certainly disapprove (except maybe Charlie)."

"First of all, you would be my friend, not theirs. And secondly, who cares? They won't say anything, and if they do, they'll have to talk to me."

"That's very protective of you." Lili said, a little flattered but quickly checked herself, thinking of what she really thought about him, though these thoughts were starting to get a lighter.

"So, what do you say? Be my friend?" Chase said, giving her a sad puppy look with his hand still stretched out.

"Fine, but don't think that my opinions of you will change drastically," she said, taking his hand and relunctantly shook it.

"Oh, no, I don't expect that at all. Not from Lili Daniels."

* * *

The group of friends (and their siblings) rang in the New Year that night with much joy. They all drank sparkling cider and watched the ball drop on TV. Of course, Nicolette was a little mad that Chase went missing for two hours but she made it up by not letting Chase out of her sight. _Yes, indeed, being a stalker will be Nicolette's profession when she grows up. _

What was really funny about the whole night was that Nicolette nearly died by the end. She finally got her wish when the ball finally dropped on TV. _Can you guess what she did when everybody was hugging each other a happy new year? _That's right, she kissed Chase!!! _Of couse, Chase nearly died too. The rest of the night at home was spent with Chase brushing his teeth like ten times and being in his happy place while Joann laughed at him._

Now, Lili understood that it was now her job to save him from something like that but it was just too funny for her to do anything about it. What could've she had done?

"So…?" Lindsey poked her sister later on that night when the two sisters finally were able to get home.

"So…?" Lili questioned back.

"What's with you and Chase?" Lindsey finally said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two seem pretty friendly these last few days. Not like last time, when he made you cry."

"Well, we have been seeing each other a lot in school this year. It doesn't hurt for me to be friendly with him."

"My sister, Lili Daniels, friendly with people she's not friends with. Interesting…." Lili silenced her sister on that subject with the throw of a pillow.

* * *

_A/N: Hola, everybody! Okay, I want to apologise profusely for not updating for like the past moth and half. MAJOR WRITER"S BLOCK. It's was horrible. And you can probably tell by just reading this chapter. I'm so sorry._

_**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: No, I'm still doing the Jane and Charlie split. I just don't know when yet. As in Untitled, there were a lot of plot lines there got mixed up so I think I'm just going with the flow here.**_

_**mysterious-mog: I totally didn't see that. I just needed an excuse to get Lili's mom away.**_

_Okay, so i need ideas, guys. I think I might just do the tennis scene. That's would be fun to write, huh? More ideas would make me so happy. And reviews too!_

_Now, I know that the big jump from the first day of school to the end of semester made the story feel a little broken. I might fix that with little stories added in between the thrid and fourth chapter when I finish with this story. So, look forward to that._

_P.S. Ricky is going to have a actual role in this story._

_Review, you guys, and I will love you forever. I promise. _


	6. Sand in My Shoes

**Sand in My Shoes**

"_I've still got sand in my shoes  
And I can't shake the thought of you   
I shake it all, forget you  
Why, why would I want to  
I know we said goodbye  
Anything else would've been confused but I wanna see you again"_

The dreaded midterms have finally fallen into the laps of our two seniors. This was the time of year where stress was the only way to be normal. _If you weren't stressed, then I really wouldn't have anything to say to you. _Even for a girl like Lili Daniels, in all her intelligent glory, was stressed to make it through all her classes the week before.

What about Chase Meade, you ask? Well, this was Chase we're talking about. He, of course, had better things to do. Tennis was starting back up in a little more than a month, and our star player needed to start his training and exercise back up to get back in shape.

"Good morning," Chase grinned as he smoothly slid into the chair in front of Lili one day in English.

Lili looked up at him from what she was doing and repeated the greeting with complete indifference.

There was a brief pause between our two characters while Lili went back to writing her notes, trying to ignore Chase. That definitely didn't work since Chase continued to stare at the girl until she became so frustrated that she asked him what he wanted.

"I was just wondering if you would like to do something with Joann and me this weekend."

A small smile spread across Lili's face as she asked him whether or not he was trying to subtlety ask her out.

"Never. You would say no anyway. I have to confess, Joann put me up to this."

"Well, no matter how much I would like to spend time with Joann. Finals are next week and I will be spending my weekend studying for many, many long hours…" Lili trailed on, getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Aww…that's no way to spend your weekends, Lili. You should be out, doing something fun, not staying home and cramming for tests."

"I'm not like you, Chase. I have to worry about my future."

"Does that mean that you don't live for the present?" Chase eyed her, choosing to ignore her comment.

Lili gave him a look, thanking him about his worry of her present. "But I don't think I should be taking any criticisms from you."

"We are friends, right? That's what friends do. They criticize each other, hoping that it would bring out the best in their friends."

"You do realize that that didn't make sense, right?"

"Oh, come on, Lili, do something with me this weekend. There's a party tonight that Nicolette's throwing, you should go."

"How many times do I have to put this into your tiny head, Chase? I'm using this weekend to study, study, study, and maybe more studying." Lili was getting a bit annoyed with Chase. She has her reasons. Now that our two seniors were friends, she has taken up the duty to make sure that Chase was up to snuff on his studies. She had become his mom in a way.

Sure that annoyed Chase a little, (Having one mom was bad enough, but having another one that was in high school?), but he chose to ignore most of Lili's nagging and rebelled on his own.

With the midterms and all, Lili was too preoccupied with her studies that she stopped worrying about Chase. This left Chase disoriented, he had become so used to Lili's nagging that without it, he was lost (and free).

"Lili, please, it pains me to see you like this. You're hurting yourself. Why don't you just go to this party with me for a little bit tonight and I promise you that I will study with you all weekend?" Chase offered her.

Lili seemed to have mentally picked this up. She liked the idea of helping Chase study, but a party? That was an idea that Lili never thought that would come to her attention.

"Chase, you want _me_ to go to a party that I was not invited to. Hmm…that seems awfully rude, don't you think?"

"It's okay; it's a high school party. You're really not supposed to get invitations. Plus, I'll be there to back you up. Now, what do you say? Please, come?"

At a certain point of insanity, Lili caved in. She questioned herself out loud afterwards but was unable to explain why she would agree to anything like going to a high school party.

"It's because you have a thing for Chase Meade," Jane added as her input in the whole thing.

Jane, of course, was going to the party and she was at Lili's house that night to help Lili decide what to wear. _Because you obviously need more than one person (or girl) to choose out one outfit._

"I thought we've established this already, Jane. I do not like Chase."

"Well, than, have you ever given a thought about whether or not he likes you?"

"Chase Meade, the player? Likes me? Please, that's certainly out of both of our questions."

"Believe what you want, Lili Daniels."

"I will, now what do you think of this dress?" She held up a nice black dress that she herself bought about a year ago.

Jane shook her head and told her friend that she knew that Lili wouldn't have anything that was anywhere close to being appropriate for this party.

"Appropriate? Jane, this is Nicolette we're talking about. There is nothing appropriate in anything that this girl does."

"That's not true, Lili. Nicolette is a nice girl. She doesn't need that sort of stuff said about her."

"She doesn't need it, but she certainly deserves it."

"Well, anyways, I brought a couple of dresses that you should definitely choose from." Jane pulled from her bag a couple of dress neatly hanging from bright pink plastic hangers.

"Jane, please. I like the way that I am. I don't need to be in a weird dress to make me look pretty."

Jane gave a big sigh and ambushed Lili with so great a force that it magically put Lili into this blue strapless dress.

"There, you look pretty already."

"I'm your best friend; I shouldn't be subject to such abuse."

"It's because you're my best friend that I want you to look pretty tonight…and all the time," Jane replied as she swept a few strands of hair from Lili's eyes. "Now, how about a little make up?"

* * *

Lili arrived with Jane that night with a sudden headache. The music was loud to say the least. It was also bad music too. (Or at least, to Lili, it was.) For a person like Nicolette, you wouldn't think that hip hop would be playing at her house, but that was not the case tonight. 

"Jane, you are sticking by me at all times," Lili commanded after ringing the doorbell.

"Why?"

"Because. Because you are probably going to go off, making out with Charlie or something and I want you stay by me. This is my reminder to you. I won't know anybody here and I don't want to have to talk to some loser…or worse, a prep."

"Hey, I probably know a lot of these people. They're not all that bad," Jane defended.

"That doesn't mean that they're not a bore to talk to. Besides, you think all people are _not that bad_."

"They're not!"

"Right."

Charlie opened the door when Lili pushed the doorbell a second time. He smiled and greeted Lili when he saw her but when he greeted Jane, Lili thought she saw his grin faltered a little. She didn't think much of it, figuring that Charlie may have been a little tired and was also getting a headache from the loud music.

"I'm glad you guys could make it. I could really use some sanity right about now," Charlie said as he led the two girls to the kitchen to get a drink.

"That defeats the purpose of a party, doesn't it?" Lili asked.

"Yes, it does, but I'm choosing to ignore that rule at the moment."

Lili opened her mouth to say something when someone slipped their arms around her waist and lifted her up, exclaiming, "You came, you came!"

Once she was placed back down, she looked at the person who had held her. It turned out to be Chase with a huge grin on his face.

"Chase, this is so out of your character," Lili said as she dusted herself from his touch. Honestly, Lili was both surprised and strangely happy that it was Chase. But of course, our heroine pushed that thought and feeling to the back of her head. "Living in the present," she thought to herself.

"Well, maybe I'm just so glad that you're not spending your time reading something about worms instead of being here, having fun with your friends."

"Worms are probably more interesting than you."

"Ouch. Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to live with that, I guess."

"Chase, there you are!" Nicolette shouted to him as she poked her head into the kitchen. She looked around the room and was almost immediately discontented with who was in her kitchen: her brother, his girlfriend, her 'one true love' (for his money), and the girl that seemed to be making everything impossible between her and Chase.

"Lili, I didn't think that you would come."

"Chase, you did tell her, right?"

"He did, but I thought that he was joking because you seem like the type of girl that wouldn't go to this sort of things."

"I'm not, but I made a deal with Chase. I stick to my promises."

* * *

An hour into the party, Jane was no where to be found and neither was Charlie. Lili smiled a little, thinking of how great Jane and Charlie were together. It would be sad that a relationship like that doesn't make it by the end of the year. But relationships end, it was just something that happens. Especially high school love stories, you couldn't always expect them to last. 

The big comfy couch (_That was such a great show when I was a kid._) was where Lili sat for most of the night. It was big and it was comfy. You can't go wrong there.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" Chase asked as he plopped onto the couch right next to Lili.

"It's a party, Chase. If you're not dancing, then you're making out with someone. If you're not making out with someone, then you're talking to them. And if you're not talking to anybody, then you're sitting here on this couch."

"So, why aren't you dancing?"

"No one to dance with. Jane left me and the music's not even that good."

"Then why don't you change it?"

"Uh, Nicolette will claw my eyes out."

"She would do that. Well, I'll change it. What song do you want hear?"

"Something other than this."

Chase walked over to the stereo and started flipping through the CD case that was left out on the table in front of the speakers. He saw one that he liked and popped in the disc. As the music started playing, Lili became suddenly embarrassed as she clapped her hands to her face, blushing profusely.

Chase bobbed to the beat towards the seated Lili, snapping his fingers and softly singing to the lyrics.

"Chase, you're crazy!" Lili cupped her mouth to say.

"What's so crazy about Cascada?" Chase grinned as he stretched out his hand for Lili's. "Now I believe you owe me a dance."

"No, not to this song," Lili resisted a little, but she took his hand anyways.

She was pulled up and started jumping to the chorus of "Everytime We Touch", a song that held the title of being the weirdest techno beat song to dance to. _I mean, the song was half really slow and half really fast._

The two laughed and jumped up and down because it was the only way that they knew to dance.

* * *

"Hey, Chase!" yelled a tall muscular guy in a football jersey. 

Chase and Lili stopped jumping abruptly as they both looked over as to who was calling Chase.

"What, Andy?" Andy was this big obnoxious loser that always thought that he had every right to bully others. Actually, he wasn't a loser, per say, but the captain of the football team was just another synonym.

"Do you want to play cards?" Lili and Chase walked over where Andy was and saw that he had already set up the poker table.

"Another chance to kick your ass? Sure." Chase said as he sat down. He looked up to Lili and asked her to sit down too. Chase and Andy were part of this big elite of athletes that basically ruled Northfield High School. But they were also very competitive with each other, keeping a balanced score was not an option for them.

"Chase, this is gambling," she whispered to him but she was a little louder than she thought because Andy interjected that it was not only a gambling game; it was also a drinking game.

"How so?" Chase looked at him with a cocky smile on his face.

"Lana (It is Lana, right?) will play and you, Chase, will have the honor to drink for her loses."

"(Actually, it's Lili.) What about you?" Lili asked, feeling unsure about this game that she was slowly getting involved in.

"(Right.) I have my girlfriend, Janet, here who, shall I say, can play. So, what do you say? Are you in?" Andy said with a challenging look on his face as he held close to the blond who must've been Janet.

Before Lili could say anything, Chase interrupted, saying that they were both in. Lili whispered to him about what he was doing.

"It's a good challenge. And I'm sure that you're just as into challenges and tests as I am. I think we could do this," he whispered back.

Lili sighed and sat down in the chair laid out for her and asked who of the people around the table was to deal.

* * *

"Raise." Lili said as she lay in a few more poker chip into the center of the table. That was an unfortunate move. Andy laughed out loud as Janet laid out a straight and horded in all the poker chips. Lili was losing, badly, and Chase was taking the hit for it. He was drinking one cup of beer after another. 

"I told you, Chase. I was not good at this." Lili whispered harshly as she watched him gulped down yet another cup.

"Don't worry about me, Lili. Take your time. We're just down $50. No worries at all." Chase Meade was drunk. He wasn't exactly thinking straight.

"Where was Nicolette when you need her?" Lili thought to herself, hoping that the hostess would try to prevent her dream guy from dying of intoxication.

Of course, Nicolette was making out with somebody in the backyard. So, that was a lost cause. And Charlie and Jane were nowhere in sight and that worried Lili a bit. But her main worry right now was Chase and how close he was to passing out.

"Andy, I think it's time for us to stop. Chase is not doing well."

"No, we're not stopping yet, Lana. It's all or nothing. If he can't drink, then you will just have to do double-duty."

"Do you want us to lose all our money before you will let us leave?"

"That or you're stripping in order to walk out that door. In or out?" Andy asked, as he thought of how Lili looked undressed. _Pig..._

"In, but I want a change of game."

"Fine, we'll play blackjack."

"That's better than poker, I suppose."

"Not really. Janet's even better at blackjack."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

_**21 hands later…**_

"You guys, I think that, without any objections, I am allowed to leave," Lili said as she stood up, pocketing the stack of cash into the inside of Chase's jacket, and helped him up. Chase was just out in his own little world right now. He was rambling on about random stuff and making funny noises.

"Wait just a minute, Lana," Andy stood up, a little wobbly from all the beer that he had to consume, as Lili staggered, trying to get out of the house with Chase's arm over her shoulders.

"Do not try to mess with me, Andy, or I will make _you_ strip out of this door," Lili said warningly.

"Wasn't going to," he said, holding up his hands in defense. "But tell me one thing, how can you suck at poker, but so good at blackjack."

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Good night." And with that, she stumbled to get out that retched house.

* * *

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK………ring…ring…ring…._

"How could nobody be at home?" Lili asked herself as she stood there with Chase, whose lost touch with reality, sitting by her side.

Lili bent down to talk to Chase, asking him where his sister was. He grumbled something about a sleepover.

"That's just great," she whispered. She figured that she could probably get into his house using his keys, which would most likely be in his jacket. But, as luck would have it, it wasn't there. Lili had to, to her dismay, search his pants pockets.

She pulled out the dangling keys after being shooed away by Chase who was disturbed from his sleep.

She opened the door to the big house as she dragged the sleepy Chase in.

"Chase, where's your room?" Lili asked as she looked around the enormous palace that was the Meade residence.

Chase grunted and pointed his finger up, saying, "Somewhere".

"That narrows it down a lot, thanks. Not."

She resorted into finding the living room and laying Chase down on one of the big couches. She let out a big sigh and walked to the kitchen to get a wet towel.

She laid the wet cloth on Chase's forehead, hoping that he would feel better. Of course, all he did was bent over her way and puked all over her.

"Chase!" Lili screamed in frustration. Her dress was now drenched in the vomit and the smell was horrible. The only good thing that she could think of was that at least it didn't get on any of the carpet or furniture. _Wow...such a good thing._

She gathered up her dress, making sure that the vomit didn't drip onto the floor and muttering that Chase had definitely owed her, and walked carefully to one of the grand bathrooms down the hall. As she washed herself and the dress, she knew that she needed to change. "But where?"

Lili got out of the bathroom and wandered up the stairs, trying to find Chase's bedroom where she knew that there was a possibility of finding a shirt there. She did find it and found that Chase's room was so obvious and typical.

The room was filled with posters of famous tennis players, from Federer to the Williams sisters. His bed was big and looked too comfortable for a guy to have picked out and his bathroom was also astounding with grand mirrors and marble tiling.

Lili finally remembered what she had come to look for, feeling the big wet spot on her dress and the smell, and found the clothes in a drawer. She quickly changed into in overly big T-shirts and sweatpants, and she also grabbed another T-shirt for Chase. She picked up a pillow and a couple of blankets from his bed, assuming that there was no way that Chase would be able to make it upstairs to his room.

"Chase, I need you to get into this clean shirt," she said to an almost unconscious Chase.

He moaned and nodded, slowly taking off his shirt. To Lili's comfort, he had an undershirt on, meaning that she didn't have to see him half-naked. _How funny would it have been if somebody walked into the house to see Lili and Chase like this? _She helped him into his new shirt and got him comfortable with the pillow and blankets.

Lili stood up and looked at the sleeping Chase Meade. He really was pretty cute, she thought, but now was not the time to think about that. It was late and she needed to find Jane. But on the other hand, she was also worried about Chase. He was going to get pretty sick pretty quickly and she just didn't want him to be alone.

* * *

Lili stayed by Chase's side that night. She didn't know why but she just couldn't leave him. Especially when nobody came home that night. She started out washing the clothes, scrubbing it in the kitchen sink and putting them into the dryer. She then watched TV while sitting on the floor with Chase sleeping on the couch. The TV soon had her sleeping too.

Lili woke up a little earlier than she thought the next morning and looked at her surroundings. She was still on the floor with her head rested on the couch right next to Chase's head and she had the blanket wrapped around her. The TV was still on, blazing the Saturday morning cartoons.

She rubbed her eyes and walked over to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

* * *

Chase woke up the next day with the nastiest headache (and hangover that he's had for awhile). He sat up and looked to see where he was. It struck him as odd that he was at home, on the couch with and blankets draped over him.

He rubbed his face and got up, walking over to the kitchen where he could hear someone stirring a pot. To his surprise, it was Lili who was standing front of that stove.

"Lili, what are you doing here?"

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Lili said, ladling spoonfuls of the soup that she was making and placed the bowl on top of the table.

"I live here." Chase said, sitting down and staring at the soup. It was red with some sort of vegetable floating around. The smell was a combination of tomatoes and something else that could not be identified.

"And I brought you home. Now, eat."

Chase sat there, wondering whether or not he should eat it. Lili asked him if there was anything wrong and he asked her whether she was a good cook or not.

"I've never done it before but it can't be that hard, right? Now, eat it," she commanded.

Chase lifted up the spoon and gulped down the hot soup. There was a moment of silence in the kitchen as Chase took a paper towel to wipe his mouth.

"Well…?" Lili said, eager to hear how tasty her first dish was.

"Huh."

"What?"

"It's even worse than I thought it would be."

"It can't be that bad," Lili said disbelievingly, taking a sip of her own creation. She immediately made a horrible face and tried to push the disgusting liquid down her throat.

Chase, feeling better already from his massive headache, started laughing at the girl who hated even her own cooking.

The two teenagers smiled as Lili playfully slapped Chase's arm for laughing at her.

* * *

"Here," Lili said, handing Chase the stack of money that she had won the night before.

"What's this?" he asked as he suddenly realized that she had just handed him $200.

"That's the money I won back for us yesterday."

"How'd you do this?" Chase said disbelieveingly, "Last thing I remembered was that we were losing, badly."

"Well, we played a different game in the end and I was able to beat my losing streak."

"How?"

"It's called 'card-counting'. Google it, if you have to. Now, finish your soup," Lili said, changing the subject.

"But it's disgusting..." Chase whined.

"Tough."

* * *

That weekend was spent with Lili drilling Chase with questions that she thought would help him on his midterms. He was tired of course but there was no way that Lili was going to let him slide just because he had a hangover.

By Sunday night, the two thought that they were well-prepared for the oncoming week. As Lili gathered her stuff, Chase watched her with much appreciation and wanted to let her know that.

"I want to thank you, Lili," he said, sitting on his bed.

"What for?"

"For helping me get home the other night and for helping me study."

"Oh, it's nothing. We are friends, right?" Lili smiled at him.

"What if we were more than that?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"What? Nothing, let me walk you to the door," Chase changed the subject quickly, hoping that Lili didn't hear what he said.

He drove Lili home that night and felt nervous about what he said. He silently chastised himself for being so stupid. Lili Daniels would never like him. She made that clear the first day that they talked to each other.

He walked her up to the door and said his goodbyes. She smiled up at him and returned the goodbye. She turned to insert her keys into the door as Chase turned to walk back to his car.

"Wait, Lili," Chase called her as he turned back to walk back up the steps to her door.

"There's something I need to tell you," he paused, trying to calm his nerves.

Lili looked at him, confused and lost without words. "What is it?"

"Look, I know that I have qualities in me that aren't the best but I want you to know that I will change. Just give me a chance and I will change my ways. Wow…do I sound cheesy at this moment? It's just that ever since I met you on the first day, I've been…I've been. I don't even know what I've been…." Chase ranted on and on.

Lili was looking at him as he said all of this and smiled a little. She wanted to stop him from talking, but how?

She just reached up and started kissing him. That, of course, stopped him mid-sentence.

"I guess I'm giving you that chance," Lili concluded after she broke away for a moment.

Our two characters kissed each other with such great passion that it would make anybody's heart, even the coldest one, swell with warmth. Chase picked Lili up and, as the two laughed, spun her around and around.

This was great, wasn't it? Our two main characters have finally found the pathway to each other. Nothing could change the way that things were, right?

* * *

Lili walked into her house with a smile that she couldn't seem to wipe from her face. But it quickly was wiped away once she saw her best friend on the couch, looking up at her with the saddest look and eyes rimmed red with mascara stains trailing down her cheeks.

"Jane," Lili whispered, hurrying to hold Jane's hand.

Jane scrunched her face together, tears streaming down her face once again and through mid-cry, she said, "He ended it, Lili.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, everybody! Long time no see, right? (Well, I couldn't see you anyway.) _

_Anyways, how have you guys been? I know, I know I promised a tennis scene and I will get to it. But I was typing up the story and flew off on a tangent. It was a lot of fun. And this chapter was significant because I got Chase and Lili together, right? That's a good thing, right?_

_And, while I was procrastinating from thinking of what should happen, I started getting inspiration of what should happen at the beginning of the second half of this story and I promise you that it's going to be good._

_Anyways, on to your questions..._

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle ****: I really like your ideas and I think I might do just that. So, just you wait.**

**Sophie: I think I have an excuse for Chase. As to how Lili finds out is a different story. "Truth begins in lies" was a quote from the show _House _from Dr. House himself. I thought that it was something funny to put in the chapter. And I hope that you liked the song that I picked out for this chapter. It's one of my absolute favorites.**

**Sobee1982: Since Ricky is Lindsey's boyfriend, he is sort of a Wickham equivalent. I don't know if I want to find a way to have an equivalent for Colonel Fitzwilliam in this story as he was such a major character in my other story, you know? I don't know for sure though. Lili and Chase will be in new classes in the next chapter and Joann and Lili will be very close friends. And finally, there will be a Meade family reunion for Chase's birthday. With mean aunts and drunk uncles. The whole shabang!**

_Anyways, I would LOVE it if you guys would review for this chapter since I made it so long and all. It won't take you long, I promise! I just want to feel and know what you guys think of this story. Please?_

_Thanks to the readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome!!_


	7. Wreck of the Day

**Wreck of the Day**

"_Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And it's finally quiet in my head  
Driving alone, finally on my way home to the comfort of my bed  
And if this is giving up, then I'm giving up  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up  
On love, On love_"

"How is it possible that we went from having seven classes together to having just **_one_**?!?!" Lili complained as she snuggled deeper into Chase's arms. "And it's not even that we share that one class, we just happen to be in the same area."

"But you know, Couch Blue said that I would be helping out during the tennis unit. So, I'll still be there," Chase tried to comfort his girlfriend. They managed to last a whole week without being able to talk to each other in school, almost about as much as they didn't talk before when they saw each other constantly.

"I know, but they just had to wait until we're actually _together_ to tear us apart," she rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration, already thinking of the possible foreshadowing.

"Don't even think that," Chase said. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

The couple hugged each other tighter as they continued to watch whatever it was they were watching before.

* * *

Time was spent well between our two lovey-dovey seniors as they tried to be together as possible. It was sickening to see the two so happy, almost in a way that you just wanted them to stop. 

Everybody was surprised to find that the spinster-like Lili Daniels was with someone for once, with Chase Meade nonetheless! All the girls in school were jealous and you know that Nicolette was furious with herself for not taking the chance and sealing the deal and at the "whorish cow" that stole Chase from her. _That's really mature of you, Nicolette. Really mature._

But one couple that was not exactly as happy as Chase and Lili was not actually a couple anymore. Lili was devastated to hear and know that her best friend was left the way that she did.

If you had told this story to anybody, they wouldn't have thought that it was such a terrible story. But when such a thing happens to you or someone close to you, it would've made a difference.

When Lili came home that night, Jane was there crying to her, telling me that Charlie had been cold to her at Nicolette's party. He wouldn't talk to her, avoiding her as much as possible. Saddened, Jane left the house without even thinking of Lili.

She didn't realize that Lili was left to her own defenses at Nicolette's house until the day after. For the second time again and also out of her own confusion and frustration, she didn't leave any chance to once again go to Charlie's house.

Nicolette was the one who answered the door, saying that Charlie was out. She wouldn't say where but it was obvious that she was lying, seeing as how Charlie's car was still in the driveway.

Jane didn't want to point out the lie out of politeness. In truth, she didn't understand it much but if her boyfriend was going to have somebody lie to her just to avoid her, then she was going to leave him be.

That Saturday would've been the first night in their entire relationship that Jane had spent without Charlie since they started going out. This left Jane lonely and confused even more. Surely, Charlie was just as missing her as the other way around. Surely.

After one night, Jane couldn't take the frustration anymore. She called Charlie but only got his answering machine. She left a message him a message that would've made anybody feel bad.

She went to the park at the time that she suggested Charlie to meet her. She sat there on a swing and waited for her boyfriend to come by to make her feel better again.

She was there at three in the afternoon while the sun was still out. But Charlie didn't come to see her finally until eight. For five long hours, Jane wished she had a book, better yet, a box of tissues. No, Jane refused to leave, sitting there slowly swinging.

Five hours later, the stars were beginning to show up in the sky and the full moon was shining and smiling as if there was something to be happy about. Jane was still sitting there, naïve as she was and hoping that there must've been a reason for it all.

The headlights of a car flashed through the park and Jane looked up to see Charlie getting out. She got up to hug him, happy to see that he was finally here. But Charlie was anything but warm and happy to see her.

"_I was afraid that you wouldn't have been able to make it," she said, closing her eyes and taking in the smell that was identifiable only to Charlie James._

"_I can't believe that you're still here." Charlie took her arms and untangled himself from her hold and took a step back._

"_Why wouldn't I still be here? I told you that I was going to wait until you showed up."_

"_Jane, you shouldn't have waited." He took a big breath and told her that he needed to tell her something._

"_Why shouldn't I? And…I have something to tell you, too."_

"_What is it?" Charlie said, taking the chance to listen to her._

"_There seems to be a problem that I don't know about and I want to be here with you to talk about it. It might seem a little early but I've never said this to any guy before but…," she stopped, unsure whether or not to continue._

"_But…?"_

"_But I love you and I want to work things out between us. If it's anything that I've done..."_

"_Jane, there's nothing wrong with you, I swear," Charlie said, knowing full well what he's about it do next._

"_Then what's the problem?" She started crying into Charlie's arms. He held her tight, trying not to let tears well up into his own eyes._

"_I can't do this anymore," he whispered into the cold air just loud enough for her to hear. "I've realized that I can't be in a committed relationship."_

"_But six months is a little late to be realizing that you can't handle commitment, isn't it?"_

"_Look, Jane, it's my senior year. I shouldn't be held down in this relationship. Instead, I should be out having fun with my friends."_

_Jane shook her head, saying that Charlie was not that kind of guy. _

_Charlie just looked at her and coldly said, "You must not know me at all then."_

_And with that, he left Jane standing there, shocked and lost without words. This was the end. No one knew whether or not it would ever start again._

* * *

Spring was beginning to show its beautiful face at Northfield High School. The weather was lovely, making the grass greener and the air fresher. 

And when the weather was warm and breezy, everybody (_well, almost everybody)_ knew that tennis was ready to begin again and bring Northfield to victory once again.

Chase Meade was training hard everyday for the first match of the tennis season for he knew that if he didn't win this match, he would never live it down.

This was because Northfield High was going up again their rival school (and subsequently Chase's rival) for their first match.

Riverview High School was almost an exact equal to Northfield in almost everything. They were just as elite and just as wealthy in funding. On paper, Riverview was just as worthy as Northfield. But if one were to actually visit the two schools, one would see that the two schools were different, considering the type of students that were admitted.

Riverview students were much wealthier and much more obnoxious about their wealth. There were few students there that were only attending on scholarships that they had earned. No, this school was almost **only** for the elite and powerful families who had children too spoiled to send to any other schools.

* * *

"Good morning, Northfield!" yelled Taylor Brown (a popular and outgoing student who had the knack of making every morning and afternoon announcement enjoyable) to the microphone. "Today's the big day and the big match." 

"This match is going to be between Riverview's Richard Anderson and our own Chase Meade."

Everybody in Lili's English class cheered at the PA, excited to see how the game was going to turn out.

"Good luck, Chase, on the game. And this is a special message to that special Lili Daniels, who's been able to tame our star player. Lili, go to the game," Taylor pleaded.

Chase had been trying to get Lili to come watch him at the game. But, no, she told him that watching sports was not her thing. But the thing was that everybody was afraid that this was going to affect Chase's performance at this match so they made it a point to nag Lili to come to the game. But Lili stood her ground and said that she never went before and she didn't have any good reason to come now. It tired her out but she persisted.

Lili looked up at the PA from her book as the sound of her name and started to immediately blush. By the end of the message, her face was fully red and warm.

By the end of the day, Lili was about to lose her mind at being asked the same question over and over and over again. It came to a point that our determined and persistent Lili Daniels caved in, yelling at a random group of students that she would finally go watch the tennis match.

* * *

"You owe me for this, Chase," Lili grumbled silently as she walked to the tennis court with Jane. 

Poor Jane. She may look happy but Lili knew that she was only forcing herself to smile to show the world that she has moved on.

It's been more than two months, maybe almost three, since Jane and Charlie's disheartening break-up and everything seemed almost back to normal. The only difference was that Lili had a boyfriend and Jane didn't (something that had never happened before). But Jane was glad for her best friend, happy that Lili had actually willingly found somebody.

As luck would have it, Lili and Jane managed to bump into Charlie walking to the court.

"Oh, hi, Lili…Jane," Charlie greeted the girls, uneasy to see Jane.

"Charlie," Lili said coldly. She promised Jane that she wouldn't kill the boy but she never promised about being friendly with him. Civility was the best thing that Charlie was going to receive from Lili (even if he was Chase's best friend).

"So, you finally decided to come see the game?" he asked, trying in vain to spark some sort of conversation.

"Yeah, she caved in at the last moment," Jane smiled at her ex-boyfriend, hoping that he saw that she was cheery that day. Sad thing was that he didn't pick up a thing.

"Oh, well, I hope you guys enjoy it. I have to go change and warm-up with Chase. I'll see you guys at the eatery after the game?" he suggested, jogging away slowly enough to hear a confirmation from Jane.

Once Charlie was out of sight, Lili, annoyed, asked her best friend how she could still manage to talk to such a jerk.

"He wasn't ready for a committed relationship, Lili, nothing we can do about it. It doesn't make him a jerk," Jane said calmly.

"He's either really dumb to leave you or he's just really slow (just in general). I think he's both but that maybe just be me and the rest of the world," Lili sighed and went to get a drink while Jane stayed to find seats at the court.

* * *

"Where's a quarter when you need it?" Lili muttered to herself as she searched her bag over and over again. A quarter was all that was keeping Lili from her soda and she was desperate. 

She finally found one and was trilled that she could finally get her soda when she heard somebody put in a coin in the vending machine. She looked up to see who had the nerve to do such a thing and saw a pretty cute guy looking at her.

"I believe you can get your drink now," he smiled a dazzling smile at her.

"I don't remember ever asking you…"

"Chivalry is just one of those things that guys should do for girls. Period."

"So, there's no need for compensation, right?" Lili pushed a button, which threw down her soda to the bottom of the machine.

"Oh, I fully intend to be compensated," the stranger flashed a more mischievous smile.

"Making a girl repay you isn't chivalry, now is it?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to repay me."

"Oh, you are full of charm, aren't you?" Lili said, turning around and walking out.

"So, how about it?"

"How about what?"

"A date."

"How do you even know that I'm single?"

"Because you don't give off that vibe."

"Now you want to talk about vibes? I'm sorry, I'm currently with someone. He's pretty protective of me. You don't want to have your knees broken, now do you?"

* * *

"And he just flirted with you like that?" Jane said, shocked that such a thing could happen in five minutes to her friend. 

Lili nodded, not knowing whether or not she should be smiling at this bit of news, but she smiled anyway.

"Do you know who this guy even is?"

Lili shook her head. She had never seen him anywhere before. But it only took her until the start of Chase's game to figure out who it was.

His name was Richard Anderson and he was playing again Chase in the game against Northfield.

Lili let out an unguarded laugh. Jane asked her if there was anything the matter.

"That's the guy," Lili pointed to Richard who had all the girls from Riverview screaming at his entrance onto the court.

"So, Ricky Anderson flirted with his rival's girlfriend. He has no idea what he just got himself into," Jane laughed after she overcame the shock of him being from Riverview. It made more sense to Jane now because no idiot from Northfield would dare feign innocence at not knowing who Chase's girlfriend was.

"You make it sound as if I'm an untouchable person or something," Lili joked only to be stopped by her friend's serious stare.

"Lili Daniels, you kind of are at Northfield."

* * *

Jane and Lili were just sitting on the benches, watching the game when a sudden thought occurred to her. 

"Jane, I know somebody named Ricky," she said, turning to her best friend.

"Who is it?"

"Well, I don't _know_ him really. I think Lindsey's dating someone named Ricky."

"It couldn't be." Jane's eyes grew wide at the thought of such a thing happening. "You need to call her."

So, Lili did. Lindsey was surprise that her older sister had called her but she was happy that Lili did nonetheless.

Lili asked her sister whether or not she was with her boyfriend "Ricky". Lindsey replied that Ricky was away for a tennis game.

Lili knew that the guy that had flirted with her was actually her little sister's boyfriend but just to make sure, she asked Lindsey was Ricky's last name.

"Anderson. Isn't that a great last name? The thing is that I'm apparently the only one who calls him Ricky. He doesn't like it when I do, but I do it anyway." Lindsey squealed into Lili's ear. "But why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Got to go; the game's getting good." Lili was more than pissed off at the jerk that was currently having the lead.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

It's been a long time since Lili had watched a tennis game and she had forgotten how exciting it was, especially not that it was her boyfriend who was down there in the court. He was winning and by a lot too.

The game was almost ending with Meade and Anderson both winning two sets each and they were now at their final set.

Meade started out the final set with an ace and another serve with which Anderson was not able to return. _An Ace and a service winner…wow, Chase Meade is good._ Then the game got really rolling when the two guys thrashed the ball with such force and strength that everybody was afraid that the ball would go right through the fence and hit them.

Chase was determined not to lose this game, especially not to the likes of Ricky Anderson. Anderson was a scumbag and it would be one cold day in hell when Chase ever loses to him.

It was already 30-love _(Tennis is the only game where love meant nothing.)_ and it looked as if Anderson would not be able to catch up. But a slight fault on Chase's part and an incredible backhand stroke by Anderson made this game no longer a sure win for Chase.

It was 30-30 now and everybody was on their toes as they watched the ball fly from one end of the court to the other. You could tell that both guys had practiced hard on their forehand strokes as they successively received and returned the ball to the other side of the net, hoping that the other player would mess up.

It was at deuce now and nobody in the stadium knew which way the tide will turn. Both Chase and Anderson were running out of breath from all the running and hitting of the ball with their rackets that neither of them knew which one would give out first.

Lili was sitting, watching. Her knees were shaking out of nervousness and she just couldn't watch it anymore but she did anyway. Because she knew that Chase would pull through.

And he did pull through, winning the game for himself. It was Anderson's fault that he lost though. He apparently wasn't concentrating when he completely missed that ball, only hitting air with his backhand stroke. He almost tripped over his own two feet.

The crowd cheered and cheered, running down onto the court to congratulate Chase. Lili was probably the happiest one of all, jumping into Chase's arms and raining him with kisses.

On the other side of the stadium, Ricky Anderson watched Lili with a hawk's eye, observing that it was Chase who was this hard-to-get girl's boyfriend. He let out a small chuckle, thinking of all his charming tricks to get to her.

* * *

As part of the celebration, the team and their accompanying friends went to the local eatery for a treat. Lili, being happier than she thought she would be, went also, just for Chase's sake since he wanted her there too. 

Anderson snuck (at least without the other's notice) into the eatery also, having already decided that Lili was the best way to get back at his rival for winning today.

She was just sitting there, laughing while trying to keep her mouth close with all that spaghetti. Anderson thought that she was a little pretty and that her eyes seem to sparkle every time she smiled but Lili was definitely not the type of girl that Ricky would go for.

As far as shallow men went, Richard Anderson was one of the shallowest. He only pursued girls for his own amusement and sexual appetite. And he will take as long as it takes to finally charm a girl into giving into him. He was, in the truest sense, a scumbag. But he was just so darning illusive, charming, and handsome that girls were willingly falling head over heels for him.

So, Anderson basically stalked Lili for the rest of the night, watching her and determining when to approach her. Since everyone was happy about the win, not even Chase noticed anything or anyone in particular that didn't belong.

Lili did feel that there was something odd about the eatery though, but she just couldn't place her finger on it. She left to go to the restroom out of her habit of washing her hands but sometimes out of nervousness. Her heart was beating way too fast to be normal. She's never been with Chase to these social functions before and even though Jane was with her, she couldn't get the feeling at how real this relationship was.

When she walked out of the restroom after finishing, she bumped into guy that she had met today.

"Oh, hi there," the guy greeted Lili warmly.

"Hi," Lili said oddly, unsure as to why this guy was still talking to her.

"Why are you here?" Anderson attempted to make some sort of conversation but he saw that he needed to make his move fast before losing this girl.

"My boyfriend beat you in the tennis match today. We're here to celebrate," Lili said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Chase Meade is your boyfriend? _That_, I would never have guessed." He let out a small chuckle, quickly pulling in Lili's interest.

"What did you mean by that?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm just saying that you don't seem to be the type of girl that would be good enough for Chase Meade's taste. Just don't let him hurt you, okay?"

"Should I take this as an insult?"

"I didn't mean it as an insult."

"Then what makes you think that you have the right to tell me these things?"

"I used to be his best friend, ever since we were in pre-school. I, of all people, should know what Chase Meade is really like on the inside and outside. This is just my warning to you. You can do whatever you want. But if worst comes to worst, here's my number," he handed her a note with a few digits on it that he had scribbled down earlier that evening.

"Call me when you need me to do something for you, or to need me to talk. I'll always make time for you."

Then Anderson left, leaving Lili speechless and furious. Why wouldn't she be mad?

* * *

Chase was almost done celebrating with his teammates when he left them to check up on his girlfriend when he bumped shoulders with somebody. 

"Anderson," Chase greeted coldly, giving him a look.

"Chase, congrats on the win by the way. You played a lot better than I thought," Anderson gave him a smile that made Chase have to hold himself back from punching the guy for being so pompous.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure; I was hungry though. But I'm leaving now; I've already reached my quota for the season." He walked away, leaving Chase confused trying to figure out what he meant by that.

Then he saw Lili come out of the same doorway that Anderson had came out of just a few minutes before. He went over to her to ask her if she was okay, sensing that there was something different about her.

"I'm fine. Could we go home now? I'm really tired."

"Yeah, sure. I'll take you home."

Chase told Jane about the situation and she happily allowed Lili to go home with Chase. She was really to go home anyway and this would've been the perfect excuse she was looking for leaving.

They waved their goodbyes to the team and left the eatery. Everybody was sad for a moment but then they went back to trashing Riverview. Charlie was the only one whose eyes still linger at the door that Jane had left out of.

* * *

The drive home was very silent. For the first time in the few months that Chase and Lili had been together, they had nothing to talk about. Actually, they could've talked about something but Lili was too distant to say anything. 

"What's the matter, Lili?" Chase asked, worried that his girlfriend might've bumped into Anderson.

"Nothing," she said, still looking out of the window.

"That's not true, now I want to know what the matter is. Did anything happen to you?"

"Nothing, Chase. It's really nothing." There was a brief silence which was all Lili needed to start off on her rant.

"It's just that I met your opponent for the match today, Ricky Anderson. And he _flirted_ with me. Can you believe it? Flirted with _me_! Without even knowing my name, he was charming to me. And then I bumped into him at the eatery and he told me that he used to be your best friend and that he knew you. He said that he didn't think that I was your type. And on top of all that, I found out that he was Lindsey's boyfriend."

"So, what's the matter?"

"The matter is that for the first time in this relationship, I actually thought about whether or not I was your _type_. I've never thought about it before but here I am, trying to figure out whether me being with you was a good thing after all. And I'm really scared because I _really_ like you, to a point that I don't even know what to do anymore."

"Lili, calm down," Chase soothed, seeing his girlfriend on the brink of crying. "I can't believe that that bastard would say those things to you."

Lili looked at him, breathing inward and outward slowly to try to calm her body down. "Are you saying that he's lying?"

"Well, yeah, he used to be my best friend and all but after…,"Chase trailed off, looking at the road as he drove nearer towards Lili's house.

"What? Nothing. Let's just get you home."

* * *

_A/N: Hey, everybody! What's up?_

_I'm so sorry that it took more than two weeks to update this chapter but I've been working on it and I've also been working on how the whole story was going to work out. I know you're going to like it._

**_the. cool. nerd: Thanks for catching that for me!_**

**_The Funny Freak: See? Lili and Chase aren't apart yet. YAY! That's saved until later. This story would be way too short if they didn't break up._**

_So, hopefully, I can get to have some sort in inspiration and type out the next chapter as fast as possible for you guys. But the truth of the matter is that it will probably be another two weeks before another really long chapter comes out. I don't know; you'll have to wait to find out.  
_

_Thanks to all of the reviewers and readers. Such a loyal base of readers and reviewers make one feel so loved inside. That doesn't mean that new reviewers aren't appreciated either! So review, you guys._

_If not…then oh well. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless._


	8. Never Leave Your Heart Alone

**Never Leave Your Heart Alone**

"_The moral to the story goes  
Never leave your heart  
In a box  
Locked up  
With cold cold ice  
Never leave your heart  
...Never leave your heart... alone"_

"Why didn't you call him out on his lie?" Jane asked when Lili had told her what had happened at the eatery.

"Jane, you know I have much more things up my sleeves than that," Lili said as she lay still on Jane's bed, looking at the glow in the dark stars that Jane had on her ceiling.

"What are you going to do?" Jane asked suspiciously, knowing full well of her friend's craftiness.

"I don't know yet but I don't understand why Chase won't tell me what else is wrong with Anderson."

"Maybe it's something he doesn't want you to know."

"Then he can't expect me to stay away from Anderson just because he said so. He needs to give me a reason why."

"I know that, but does he? Because I think that he's under the impression that you will actually listen to him."

"Pfft, I'm Lili Daniels, Jane. I don't quite listen to people."

"And to think having a boyfriend might actually calm you down," Jane shook her head, smiling at the thought of Lili being calm and dull.

* * *

_Ring…. Ring…. Ring…._

"Hel-lo," Anderson answered his phone.

"Hey, it's Lili. We met at the tennis game last week." Anderson smirked. He knew that Lili would come around soon enough. Who wouldn't? He was charming and looking awfully handsome that day with his new workout and tan.

"What can I do for you, Lili?"

"Well, you said that I could always call you if I wanted to do something."

"Yes… and…?"

"Well, I'm thinking that we should do something…."

* * *

"You sure you really want to do this?" Anderson asked as he took in the full impact of Lili's body as she walked across the other side of the tennis court.

"I may not have played for six years but I think I could still get the hang of it after a little warm-up." Lili knew that she looked cute in her new tennis outfit that she got especially just for Anderson.

"Then I shouldn't take it easy on you?" Anderson asked, smiling as he took a few tennis balls and stuck them in his pocket, still holding one to serve with.

"Whatever you decide," Lili smiled, trying to show as much confidence as she can.

The tennis court that Anderson and Lili were playing (coincidentally) happened to be right around the corner from Chase's neighborhood. Surprisingly, the setting of the match wasn't Lili's idea. Anderson wanted and hoped that Chase would come around to catch his girlfriend with another guy.

Sabotaging this relationship should be able to give Anderson the satisfaction that he so craved.

"Okay, Anderson. I'm serving." She threw the ball up into the air and hit the sphere with such agility that Anderson was not able to even touch the ball with his racket.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Lili grinned at the astonished Anderson.

_That was a lucky shot_, thought Anderson, but that was only the first taste of what true skill Lili Daniels had.

* * *

"Chase Meade! Get your butt down here, we're going!" Joann yelled up for her brother. 

"I don't want to go, Joann. Not today," Chase yelled back. He covered his head with his pillow to drown out his sister's voice. He just didn't feel like going out to play tennis with Joann today. In fact, he didn't feel like doing anything at all.

The sound of Joann's feet could be heard stomping up the stairs as she barged into his room.

"You are going and that's it. You can't mope around in your bed just because you don't have the guts to tell Lili the truth about Anderson. I would tell her myself but this is something _you_ have to do. So, suck it up and deal with it," she shouted as she got onto of the bed and started kicking him off the mattress.

"You know, I thought sisters are supposed to be nice to their older brother. You know, with the whole respect thing and stuff like that?" Chase groaned as he stood up to find a clean shirt from the floor.

"Who gave you that idea?"

* * *

Chase and Joann walked the sidewalk to the nearest tennis court. They were arguing about how Chase should deal with the Anderson issue. 

"Really, Chase, why won't you tell Lili about him?" Joann asked for the fifth time, annoyed that her brother continually would not answer her question.

"Because I don't think that she should know," Chase said, lost in thought as to how Lili looked that night as he drove her home. _I almost made her cry_, he thought.

"That's selfish of you."

"It's for her own good that she doesn't know. And besides, he's her sister's boyfriend."

"What?! Anderson is Lindsey's guy?!?!?! Why didn't you say anything, you idiot?!?!" Joann said in hysterics.

Before Chase could answer to his sister's distress, he was stopped in his place as he looked at who was at the tennis court. It was Anderson, which was maddening but not unusual. Anderson would come every now and again just to piss his rival off. If Chase didn't have his pride to worry about, he would've beaten Anderson to a pulp.

But the thing that was the most disheartening about this scene was Lili laughing and having what looked like fun with Anderson as she ran from side to side receiving every single one of his hits of the ball.

Joann pulled her brother behind one of the bushes the cover the fences surrounding the court.

"Why is Lili with Anderson?" Joann whispered.

Chase said that he didn't know but he was in a daze. He couldn't believe that Lili was actually with his rival, but then again, he was already mesmerized at how she played tennis.

They have been playing for two hours, and Lili had finally begun to get the hang of the game again. Sure, she was still a little slow at the chasing of the ball but she was starting to return to her swiftness after so many years.

Anderson was amazed at Lili's agility. He couldn't believe that this girl was actually pretty good at the sport. She was giving him a run for his money. He couldn't help but think that he might be having fun with her, despite the fact that he was trying to sabotage her relationship with Chase.

10 minutes later Lili stopped Anderson by saying that she was wiped out for the day and that they should just sit down and talk.

"Wow, Lili, I didn't know you were this good."

"I haven't played for a really long time."

"Still, it's almost impossible for a person to play this well without practicing every single day." He bent down so close to Lili's face that their nose almost touched and whispered, "Impossible."

"Watch it, mister. I have a boyfriend. And you have a girlfriend."

"We're not exclusive."

"That's not what she said when I talked to her last time."

"You… talked to… her…?"

"She's my little sister. Of course I talk to her." Anderson's face gave a look of dumbstruck as he finally connected the dots between the two girls.

"You should've been able to figure that out. I thought you were smarter than that."

Anderson gave a nervous laugh. "'Daniels' is a pretty common last name."

She got up and leveled with him even though she was a shorter. "I can't believe my sister would go out with a guy like you. Wait until I tell her how much of a scumbag you are."

"You wouldn't dare," Anderson eyed her. "Lindsey wouldn't believe you anyhow."

"You want to test that, Anderson?"

"Look here, you," he made a move to pin her against the fence when he heard his name shouted behind him. Anderson made a turn only to be thrust to the ground by the heavy blow of Chase's punch.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my girlfriend!" Chase angrily shouted as his sister and Lili held him back from beating the pulp out of Anderson.

"Hey, Anderson," Joann greeted after she had released her brother.

"Joann…"

"Lindsey failed to mention that she was dating you the last time we talked."

"You also know her?" Anderson moaned as he dropped his head back down onto the ground.

"Real smooth, smart one. I mean, to try to screw with a girl, her best friend later, and her best friend's older sister who just happens to be your enemy's girlfriend? GENIUS!" she yelled out loud, giving him a good hard kick to his side (making him groan even louder). "I hope you rot in hell, ass."

"Come on, Chase," Lili said as she also gave Anderson a kick to his side.

* * *

It wasn't long before the truth came out about Richard 'Ricky' Anderson. He was a known player at Riverview High School but like Chase, he was never outcast by his reputation. In fact, it made him so much more irresistible. 

He was also at a time one of Chase's closest friends. He, Chase, and Charlie would play together as kids, running around and tackling each other for a little yellow ball that wouldn't stop bouncing away from them. But as they grew up, Anderson and Chase also grew apart.

Anderson was always jealous of the talented Meade and he unconsciously was waiting for the day where he could finally do something about his jealousy. But above all, there was one girl that really made Anderson cut the ties with his former friend.

Tina was a beautiful sexy girl who captured Anderson's mind with her lips. He wanted her so much that his game was no longer in sync with his head. She knew that he wanted her but she also knew that she wanted Chase Meade.

Chase didn't like Tina and he knew about Anderson's ordeal. The only way that Tina could have what she wanted was to get to Chase through Anderson.

She started dating Anderson and that made him the happiest guy but one fateful night at a party changed everything.

_The music was loud and the rooms were filled with a suffocating smoke. Chase was sitting on a lawn chair outside, staring at the ocean waves, crushing into the sand. _

It's peaceful out here_, Chase thought. _

"_What cha thinking about?" Chase turned to face Tina leaning against the side of the door._

"_Nothing really. Where's Anderson?"_

"_I don't know, and I quite don't care." She sat down on the lawn chair, her dress touching his bare legs._

"_You should, he _is_ your boyfriend."_

"_We both know that I'm with Anderson not for that reason, Chase," she seductively smiled as she touched his arm a bit. She leaned in closer and lightly kissed the precious lips of the guy she so desperately wanted. _

"_Tina, I told you already. I'm not into you. Not a little…not at all…" He tried to pull her away but it was too late, she deepened the kiss as Anderson walked out onto the back porch to see the two on the lawn chair._

Anderson walked away from that scene and out that house, swearing that he will be vindicated. He got home, got horribly drunk and thought up a master plan to take his revenge on Chase who had taken the one girl that Chase knew that Anderson wanted.

This master plan was to get to the one person that was the closest to Chase, his little sister, Joann.

Anderson has come to be like a second older brother to Joann. They have known each other for a really long time. But she never thought that he would do something like this to her.

One day, Joann came to school with the shock of her life. Someone had broken into the school and drew graffiti everywhere. There were spray paint on lockers and posters hanging on the walls; they all seemed to shout that Joann was a whore.

"JOANN MEADE WAS NEVER A VIRGIN"

"THAT MEADE GIRL WAS IN MY BED LAST NIGHT"

These words were only the few messages that were written in the school. Other posters were made only to embarrass Joann. She immediately started crying, running poster to poster, and trying to tear it down.

Chase looked around his school in horror, but he knew just who had done it. He searched the school for Anderson, ready to beat the crap out of him. That bastard ruined his little sister's reputation and Chase will never forgive Anderson for that.

"_Anderson!" Chase yelled down the hallway as he spotted him standing there, laughing with a friend._

"_Chase, what's up?" Anderson grinned only to have Chase walked up to him and swing a heavy punch at his face._

_Anderson wiped away the drips of blood that beginning to trickle from his mouth. "You figured that out pretty quickly. You're smarter than I thought."_

"_Bastard, why would you do that to Joann?" Chase yelled angrily._

"_What do you think?"_

"_I told you, Tina kissed me, not the other way around."_

"_It doesn't matter, Chase. For all my life, you've upstaged me in every way. Now it's for a little payback." Anderson got up and left._

Anderson was expelled from Northfield once Chase told the principal who had vandalized the school. He started to attend Riverview and there he built up his reputation as a rival but really a copycat of Chase Meade at Northfield.

* * *

_So…I'm back. Aren't you happy to see me? …Guess not. But I updated. I just had like the biggest writer's block ever that lasted a really long time until I decided to just scrap the storyline._

_(Sigh)…now I should really get moving. I'm planning on finishing this story by August. And I'm out of school so that should be easy enough. I do have to read Anna Karenina this summer, and it's really long._

_But I heard that reviews are very helpful to a writer. So if you want to know how this story turns out, write to me. And then I'll write back in the form of another chapter._


	9. Best of You

**Best of You**

"_I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you"_

"Lili, wake-y wake-y," Jane whispered into her friend's ear.

Lili moaned as she was being lifted up from her bed. But as soon as Jane let go of the body, sure that Lili would sit upright, Lili fell back onto her pillow.

"Lili," Jane cooed, "We have to go shopping."

"For what?" Lili mumbled.

"For prom, of course!" Jane made a sound that was almost inaudible.

Lili blocked her ears with her hands and immediately shouted for Jane to get out as quickly as possible. Lili slammed the door behind her friend and fell back onto bed. But she couldn't go back to sleep, because this guilty feeling had started to creep all over Lili's body. She always got that feeling whenever she was accidentally mean to Jane.

She grudginly picked herself up and walked out of her room to find Jane drinking a cup of green tea at the breakfast table. Lili's mom was out doing yoga while Lindsey (after having dump Anderson for the much hotter Kevin) was out with her boyfriend at the theater.

"Jane, I'm sorry if I was mean to you just now," Lili apologized, finally lifting that awful feeling off of her.

"It's fine, I did wake you up on a Saturday afternoon after all." Jane gave her best friend a smile, knowing that Lili liked to spend her Saturdays resting.

"So, what's this about prom again?"

* * *

"Should I go with the tie with the pigs on it or the penguins?" Charlie asked as he held up two ties that did indeed have either pigs or penguins on them. The boys were in Charlie's room, trying to finalize prom plans. 

"That depends, who are you going with?" Chase asked his friend as he laughed at the ties.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think it matters that I have a date, as long as I have somebody to dance with there, right?" Charlie was about to utter Jane's name when he suddenly remembered that he was no longer dating her. Plus, he knew that Chase wouldn't like hearing Charlie mentioned Jane anyhow.

* * *

"Are you sure this dress doesn't make me look like my butt and thighs inflated like a parachute?" Lili asked as she stared at herself in the mirror. Jane had picked out a big, bright green, and puffy ball gown for Lili. It had an almost see-through corset but fortunately there were sequenced flowers covering the strapless top. 

"No, I think it looks nice." Jane tried to suppress a giggle, wishing that she had a camera right now.

"Right," Lili said, dragging out the '_ight_'. "Now, would you go and pick out a better dress for me, please?"

Lili and Jane were out for the day to go shopping for their prom which was only two more weeks away. But by midday, it was only Lili who still needed to find her dress.

Jane bought the first dress that she tried on. To be honest, no other dress could've fit her better as this one. It was a light blue, strapless, floor-length dress. Its umpire-like bodice was only tightened with the corset-like strings in the back. It looked magnificent with Jane's blond hair and brought out her eyes.

Lili was so happy that her best friend was able to find the perfect dress. She knew that Jane didn't want to go—not without Charlie as her date. But she was obligated to go as the class president. She organized the prom; it was her responsibility to see her plans come to life.

The two girls ransacked their mall until Lili too found her dress. Lili didn't believe in the 'perfect dress' when it came to prom. She thought that the 'perfect dress' was only meant for weddings. But she did find a perfectly suitable dress for the signle-most important and exciting night of her high school career. It was a dark-colored, strapless dress. Red, to be in fact. The dress flared out of the bottom, coming down to her knees. And of course, there was a cute pick satin sash tied at the waist.

"Lili, you look amazing!" Jane exclaimed. Her best friend truly looked amazing in the stunning dress. It showed off her legs and made her look taller. It really was the perfect dress.

* * *

The actual prom dance went off that night without a hitch. Chase and Lili danced. Jane was crowned Prom Queen. Charlie flirted with some girl that didn't go to Northfield. And the food was great. _A simple description of one of the most important nights of high school, yes, but seriously, nothing happened at the actual dance._

About two hours into the dance, Chase and Lili got bored. So they decided to just hang out in Chase's car. It was awkward at first. It was like the two of them had never been alone together before. They chatted about the dance itself for a moment. And then they got to talking about tennis.

"Are you watching the Wimbledon this summer?" Lili asked her boyfriend, knowing that that would send Chase into a rant.

"Of course, my dad's taking me to England to see the games live." Chase was really happy that he was going. It was the Wimbledon after all, possibly the most important of all tennis opens.

"Oh wow, that's so cool." Lili was in awe. She's never traveled out of the country before. In truth, she's never been out of the state.

"I'm going to play there one day. I'm going to work hard and play at Wimbledon and make it to the finals." That would be a dream come true. And Chase knew that he could do it too.

"I'm sure you will. And when you do, I will come and watch you win," Lili smiled.

"I'm holding you to that."

Out of habit (and maybe a little bit of exhaustion), Lili positioned herself so that her back and head were resting on her boyfriend's chest. The scent of sugary vanilla filled Chase's world and he was immediately intoxicated.

"You smell so good," Chase whispered as he started kissing Lili's neck. He would start from the top, near her earlobe, and trailed his lips down to her shoulders. He did it over and over and over again. It gave Lili a sensation that quickened her breath and made her heart beat faster.

"The bottle said "Warm Brown Sugar and Vanilla" so I thought I'd try it for tonight. It sounded edible enough," she smiled as she slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasurable feeling. But Chase wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. He was just focused on kissing Lili.

As if on cue, Lili turned around to face Chase and thus they proceed to kiss. As the two were making out in the back seat of the car, Chase began to slowly unzip Lili's dress. Time froze for a moment for Lili. This was the point where Lili agreed or disagreed with what her boyfriend was doing. She was so caught up in the situation that she decided to just go along with whatever was happening. There was just too much passion in the air for either Chase or Lili to think straight.

What were they doing? _They were having sex, you idiot._ But they can't have sex! _And why not?_ Because….because…it's just wrong for those two to sleep together now. _Well, you did say that you wanted fluff. _This isn't really fluff, you know. _I know! But you will just have to live with this, won't you?_

* * *

"Chase! Guess what?" Joann grinned as she jumped onto her brother's bed. 

"What?" Chase moaned. He had been asleep when Joann made his body go up into the air a little.

"Your birthday's in two days!" Joann was so excited. She loved her brother's parties. They were so much fun and she loved watching the people who attended as their drama unfolded at the house.

"Whoot," her brother said dryly. He didn't particularly care about his birthday. He still had the other night on his mind. He had been with Lili Daniels. He knew Lili now—in the biblical sense. _Hehe..._That night occupied his thoughts for quite a while now. He couldn't get it out of his head. Was Lili like this now also? Or were boys just more occupied with sex more than girls. _I vote the latter. How about you?_

"You should be way more excited about this, Chase," his sister said. This brought Chase out of his dream world once more as he tried to concentrate on what was coming out of his sister's mouth. "I mean, after this, you won't have mom and dad to throw you any more parties."

* * *

"Hey, you guys," Chase said as he opened his front door. "You're early."

"Joann called. She wanted us to help set up for the party," Jane said, giving Chase a light hug. Jane was going through a phase nowadays. Lili figured that her best friend was now in a habit of hugging people ever since prom night where _everybody_ was hugging Jane.

Chase invited them in. As Chase leaned forward to give his girlfriend a kiss, Lili stopped him. "Hold on," she said, examining his face. "There's something wrong with your face."

She examined it closely and then asked him if he had always worn glasses. "Oh, these, I ran out of contacts this morning."

"You look nice with glasses on. You should wear them more often." She gave Chase quick pecks on the lips and turned to close the door.

"Take your own advice," Chase smiled, glad that Lili liked him in glasses. Chase was talking about Lili not wearing her own specks. She had switched to contacts days before prom. It took some days to get used to at first. (Poking your eyeball or sticking something into your eye was not something that Lili considered fun or comfortable.)

"Change is sometimes good. Contacts are a change for me and glasses are a change for you. We should stick to them."

* * *

Music blared throughout the Meade household as people gathered around the stereo, bumping and grinding with each other.

Chase's birthday party was the highlight of every year. He threw the best parties in Northfield. What was even better—to parents at least—was that there was never alcohol served. Joann was always at his parties, of course, so Chase only had one rule for everyone and that was for them to not have alcohol while she was in the vicinity. _Instead of alcohol, people went wild with sugar and caffeine instead._

There were fireworks going off in the back year. A giant chocolate fountain in the kitchen and even a sushi chef, preparing all the delicious sushi your heart could ever hope for.

Joann watched with pleasure how her planning had turned to reality. And already, the party had become quite the soap opera—one that she was enjoying quite immensely. She had already witnessed two hook-ups and two break-ups, each with an interesting story behind it and/or an argument. All she had to do was sit back with a soda in her hand and relax.

It was five minutes until it was time for Chase to cut cake. Lili was in the kitchen, watching the sushi chef carefully cutting a piece of salmon, when she saw Jane running to a bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Her best friend was crying.

"Jane, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Lili asked, knocking on the bathroom door. She heard Jane make a sound inside but she couldn't hear. The music was too loud. "Jane, just let me in."

The doorknob clinked, telling Lili that the she could come in. The bathroom was nicely soundproof as the music outside could only be softly heard.

Lili knelt down to her best friend and asked her what was wrong. But Jane only shook her head and kept on crying. "Jane, I'm your best friend. You know that you could tell me anything. Now, what's the matter?"

Jane broke down even more but she did end up telling Lili the story.

_Jane was enjoying the party. There were good music playing and the food was good. She had gotten a lot of hugs that day. People chewed on straws to quit smoking; Jane hugged people to make being around and forgetting Charlie easier. _

_Sure, it's been six months since they broke up. But it was still hard for her to see him so happy. She still had feelings for him. She probably always will. _

_Anyway, Jane grew tried of standing so she found a seat. Unfortunately, she was within earshot of two people talking._

"_Charlie, have you seen anybody you liked yet?" It was Chase who had said that. _

"_Not yet. But you know, I don't think I should start dating right before graduation." Charlie seemed a little hesitant to tell his best friend his feelings._

_But Chase caught the hesitation in Charlie's voice. "You're not thinking about Jane Sanders again, are you?"_

"_How could I not think about her, Chase? After the way that I broke up with her…"_

"_Charlie, you made your decision."_

"_If you hadn't talked me into it, I would still be with her," Charlie said firmly._

"_She was messing up your game, Charlie. I had to save you somehow."_

"_Save me? What made you think that I needed saving? I'm not like you, Chase. I don't put tennis before everything else—even people that I love."_

"_You and Jane would've never worked out. I was just trying to be a good friend. I was doing you a favor."_

Lili couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she didn't spend time to think about it, to process it. She could already hear people singing the "Happy Birthday" song. She got up and walked out of that bathroom.

"Lili," Jane said through her tears. "Where are you going?" But Lili didn't hear her.

One minute, everything was fine and dandy. The next moment, Chase Meade's face was unwillingly pressed down onto his birthday cake.

He looked up, wiping the icing from his glasses, to see a very angry Lili Daniels standing behind him.

"That's what you get for thinking that you are so much better than everybody else." Lili said angrily, turning around to walk out of the house.

* * *

_A/N: So, I suck at writing fluff. I just don't know how. Sorry. :( But I've made the loop back to the beginning of the story. So that's good, right?  
_

_Anyway, YAY for new update. And even better, YAY for reviews. So, leave me one, would you?_


	10. Hear the World

** Hear the World**

"_I heard the world up late night_

_holding my breath tight_

_trying to keep my head on right_

_there's a chill in the air_

_nobody could care_

_how you're caught up in the fight of your life_**"**

"Tina, you can't stay here." Chase tried to rush her of his room, throwing her clothes at her.

"But why?" she pouted. "It's not like you have a girlfriend to go to today or anything." She kicked her thrown clothes to the side and slowly slid back into bed as if she was like a cat and it was too early to wake up.

"Would you just shut up about that?" Chase was just trying to process everything. He was only in his boxers and the girl that was lying in his bed looking at him was not his girlfriend.

"Oh, did I offend you, Chase?" Tina asked.

"Look, why don't you just put on some clothes and get out of here. You got what you wanted, right? I slept with you. Now, just do me a favor and leave the house quietly." Chase was in a state of desperation.

"And what fun would that be?" As Tina stood up and slipped into one of Chase's T-shirts that she picked up from the floor, Chase walked to the door of his room to escort her out.

"You'll find in life, Tina, that not everything is all fun and—" Chase wasn't able to finish his sentence as he opened the door to see Lili standing there.

"Hey," she whispered. He could tell that she was nervous about something.

"Hey." He was completely surprised. And then he remembered about Tina.

"Look, I'm so sorry for yelling and walking out on you last night. Joann talked to me and she's right, you are just a guy after all. You probably did have the best intentions." Lili smiled at him, hoping that he would forgive her.

"Lili," he whispered her name, shaking his head, ashamed at what had happened last night.

"What?" Lili asked but she didn't need a spoken answer from him. After she had asked that, Tina came up from behind Chase and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hi, you must be Lili. I'm Tina." That was all it took. That one simple greeting. Lili was out of the Meade house quicker than ever possible.

* * *

_A/N: Okay. Now that the big shocker is over, let's rewind back to after Lili walked out of the house.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Lili!" Chase yelled after his girlfriend. He was still wiping icing off of his face, but she had left so suddenly that he wanted to know why. _

"_You are one son of a bitch, Chase. I can't believe you would do something so shallow." Lili was angry; she was definitely pissed off._

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_Jane heard what you said. She heard all of it. Really, Chase. You thought you were doing Charlie 'a favor'. Really?" Lili was really itching to go back into the house, find Jane, and leave, but she had to cool off in the lawn first._

"_I can't deny what I said. But, Lili, it was only for Charlie's good."_

"_And what about Jane? Was it for her good, too? Damn it, Chase. Sometimes, you are so selfish that I wonder if you ever think of others."_

"_Of course I do. Lili, I love _you_. Isn't that enough for you to forgive me?" Chase asked, with pleading in his eyes._

"_You know, screwing my best friend over is NOT the best way to show me that you love me, Chase." The house started buzzing with conversation again as Lili walked back up the place to find Jane. Everybody loved juicy gossip. It was their way of staying alive. And the fight that they just witnessed should last them until Senior Beach Week._

_Things were happening too quickly for Chase. He couldn't process it all. He watched Jane and Lili leave without saying a word. There was nothing that he could've said or could've done that would make Lili Daniels stay. She was too angry to stand the sight of him. In her mind, Chase Meade, at this moment, was really the guy she hated him for. And he knew it too.  
_

* * *

_  
An hour later, people started to leave. They were still talking about Chase and Lili. It seemed that everyone was already taking a side with the couple. Mostly the guys were with Chase and the girls were with Lili._

_Once everyone left, Joann came out of the house. She sat down on the front porch steps and told her brother that he was a true idiot._

"_Yeah. I know," he sighed as he pulled his hair out, thinking that the pain he created for himself would get rid of the unmanageable pain inside of him._

"_Like really, Chase. You're an idiot. Why don't you go talk to her or something?" Joann pitied her brother. He was such a bonehead sometimes. It was a wonder how he managed to take care of himself._

"_Nothing I can say will change anything, Joann. I just have to live with it now."_

"_Well, if you're not going to talk to her, I will." She got up and walked to the only car in the driveway._

"_Joann, it's late. Where are you going?"_

"_I'm staying over at Lili's tonight, and try to talk some sense back into her. So, don't wait up for me, Chase." She got into the car, started it, and drove onto the street._

_Just as the headlights of Joann's car disappeared, another set flashed into the Meade driveway. Out of the car came a tall, almost vixen-like girl, whose wavy hair and red lips would make any guy go mad._

_She looked around the empty house and then at Chase and sighed. "What's the point of being fashionably late if everyone's going to be gone once you arrived?"_

"_Tina," was all Chase could utter._

* * *

"_**Lili, please don't be so mad. It's really fine. Look, I'm fine; I'm over it," Jane tried to calm her friend down as the two friends were at Lili's house for the night. **_

"_**Jane, you're not fine with it and I have **_**every**_** right to be mad. My boyfriend's a jerk!"**_

"_**You're right, but I'm sure he's learned his mistake by now." Jane was making tea, hoping that that would calm Lili's nerved down.**_

"_**I highly doubt it." Just as she said that, the doorbell rang. "Who could be here this late at night?" She walked over to the door and looked into the peephole. "Joann? What are you doing here?" she said as she opened the door to welcome the girl in.**_

"_**Well, I was hoping that I could stay here overnight, seeing as how I'm on a diplomatic mission for my brother." Joann smiled at Lili, hoping that Lili would agree to at least hear her out.**_

* * *

"_So, what are you doing here?" Chase asked as he watched her slowly walk to him in her three inch heels._

"_I wanted to crash a party tonight and it just so happens to be your birthday today. Happy birthday, Chase." She sat down beside him on the steps and pulled out two flasks out of her leather jacket. One of them even had an "M" engraving on it._

_Chase looked at it, not knowing what to say. He thanked her, but then said, "What's in this?" noticing that the container was full with a liquid._

"_Vodka," she said simply, taking a sip from her own flask. _Poor Chase, how was he to know that her flask was filled with only water?

_Chase looked at his own flask with interest and decided that he probably needed the alcohol. He took a drink from the container and instantly felt the burning sensation in his throat._

_He looked at Tina to see that she was laughing at him. "What are you laughing about?"_

"_You just look so depressed, or at least not like yourself. Talk."_

* * *

"_**I don't understand why Chase couldn't come here himself. Why does he have to send his sister—no matter how much I love you, Joann—here to talk to me?" Lili asked as she placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of Joann. The three girls were sitting in the breakfast room. The light above them was the only light source in the house. Lindsey was sleeping at a friend's house for the night and her mom was out dancing.**_

"_**Actually, I chose to come. Chase said that there was no point in coming." Ooops. Joann realized that what she said didn't exactly help her brother's case.**_

"_**Great." Lili threw her hands in the air. "Come on, we'll talk about this in bed. I'm tired."**_

* * *

_The two flasks were empty by now and Chase and Tina were laughing and joking. After about an hour of Chase just drowning out his sorrow and confessing to Tina, he started to realize (through all the alcohol) that he didn't need to worry about Lili and that she wasn't the _only_ girl for him. _How wrong he would be. 

"_I guess I should be going now," Tina said, looking at her watch. She got up and fixed her dress and jacket._

_Chase looked at her and felt lonely. Then he said something that he knew in the back of his mind that he would regret it later._

"_Hey, do you want to stay and keep me company tonight?" _I swear! It was the vodka talking!

"_Sure," she said without hesitation. She bent down and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back._

Oh, Chase. What have you done?

* * *

"_**Joann, really, did you expect for me to behave in any other way?" Lili asked as she, Joann, and Jane climbed into the big bed.**_

"_**No, but you have to hear me out. Chase isn't all bad."**_

"_**Listen to her, Lili. Maybe she's right, because you obviously won't listen to me," Jane said as she patted her friend on the shoulder.**_

"_**That's because you're delusional about what you've experienced today, Jane. No person in their right mind would forgive Chase like that." Lili fired back. She was tired of people trying to tell her that her anger was irrational. It wasn't at all.**_

"_**Lili, you have to think of it this way," Joann started to explain. "Charlie and Chase have gone through most of high school playing tennis and not having serious relationships. So, when Charlie started going out with Jane, Chase was afraid that he was going to lose his best friend. **_

"_**He had convinced himself that Charlie was going to start playing poorly. Now, Charlie had never been the **_**best**_** player on the team, and Chase had tricked himself into believing that it was so because of Jane. **_

"_**Believing that tennis was more lasting than love and that Charlie was too caught up in his relationship, Chase set out to break them up. He spent days talking to Charlie. Charlie was a stubborn guy but he caved in sooner or later.**_

"_**Jane, Charlie still wants to be with you," Joann concluded.**_

"_**But I'm not sure that I still want to be with him anymore," Jane said quietly. She lay there, staring at the ceiling. Why couldn't Charlie stand up for his feelings?**_** Because he had doubts about the relationship, that's why, **_**she thought. And she made herself believe that.**_

"_**So what you're saying is that Chase was just having a moment of insanity and that I should forgive him for his stupidity," Lili said. She was starting to see things Chase's way and it started to make sense no matter how much she tried to make herself believe otherwise.**_

"_**Yes."**_

* * *

_  
The sun was coming up and some of the light was starting to peep through the blinds and shine onto two people sleeping in a bed._

_Chase shielded the light away from his eyes. He looked around the room. It was spinning and he could feel a headache coming on. Somebody else was in the bed with him and he looked over to see a mass of wavy hair._

_He suddenly remembered everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. It flashed in his mind like a broken movie. _

_Tina started to wake up. She sat up, wrapped her slender arms around him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning," she said to him._

_He immediately got up, holding onto a chair to stop himself from falling from the pain in his head and the weakness in his knees. He started rushing around his room, grabbing clothes off the floor._

* * *

"_**I need coffee, Jane," Lili groaned as she walked into the kitchen that morning.**_

"_**There's a cup on the table for you already, dear." Jane looked at Lili and smiled. She then walked over to the table and placed down a bowl of cereal in front of Joann.**_

"_**So, Lili, have I succeeded in my mission today?" Joann was eager for Lili's answer and hoped that Lili was ready to forgive her brother. Chase could be stupid sometimes but he was still her brother and she had to stick with him.**_

"_**Yeah, I guess I can forgive him for being stupid," she smiled. "Thanks, Joann."**_

"_**No problem." Her brother owed her one.**_

"_**Actually, I want to see him now. Do you think he'll be awake by now?"**_

"_**He probably didn't sleep a wink," Jane laughed, glad that this whole thing was blowing over. She slept pretty well last night. It was one of the first nights that she was able to fall asleep while not thinking about Charlie. She could confidently say now that she was over him. **_

"_**Then let's go." The girls went and got ready to leave, glad that the day was going to start out with a happy reconciliation. **_

_**They got to the Meade house moments later and Lili ran up the steps, noticing two flasks leaning against each other on the porch but didn't think much of it.**_

"_**He's probably in his room, Lili. Good luck!" Joann whispered to her and then took Jane out back to look at flowers. It was starting to be a beautiful day. **_

_**Lili hurried up the stair and came up to Chase's door. She was nervous. Was he going to forgive her? Willing to take her back? She didn't know. Gosh! Why did she have to think about this **_**now**

_**She raised her fist up to the door to knock when it opened.**_

* * *

_  
A/N: Hey, everybody! What cha think of the chapter? I personally really like it. I love doing the whole flashback thing. It gives the work such a professional feel to it. Not that I'm a pro at this or anything but it's still a great feeling._

_Anyway, like with __Untitled__, there's going to be a time break after the breakup. I know you guys wanted those to end up together. And they will…maybe. I'm just saying that if they were to end up together, it can't be while they're still in high school. I want Lili and Chase to have true love. True love doesn't happen in high school._

_So stay tune for the next chapter, 'kay? And please, please, please review!_

_ P.S. Robert Chase from House and Daniel Meade from Ugly Betty were my inspiration. Lili is my favorite spelling of the name. I first read that name in "Sweet Valley High Sagas: The Fowlers of Sweet Valley". It's really good and romantic. I recommend that you read it, though it's pretty hard to find now.  
_


	11. Into the Ocean

**Into the Ocean**

"_I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down"_

"Can you believe it, Lili? We never have to take another high school class ever again!" Jane jumped up and down in front of her best friend, waving her diploma around.

"And that's a good thing?" Lili walked over to the park bench outside the open-air stadium that they had their graduation ceremony and sat down.

"Lili, what's the matter?" Jane sat down also, looking at Lili with worried eyes.

"It's just that I'm afraid that I won't be able to survive out there in the real world. I mean, high school was a cinch but college…college will be so much harder."

"Of course it's going to be harder. But that's exactly what you said at the end of 5th grade about middle school and at the end of 8th grade about high school. And look at us now. We've graduated, Lili. And we'll get through college," Jane said in a motherly tone. She knew her friend was worried about the future. Lili was right. They were going into the _real world_ now and who knew what the obstacles that they were going to face.

"And it bugs me that we're not even going to be remotely near each other." Lili had applied and got into her dream school in California and Jane would be in Toronto. In a way, Lili knew that she and Jane would be parted at some point. It was just that that day had come too soon. Lili didn't want to let her best friend go.

"That doesn't mean anything. Granted, we'll both have new friends that we will spend a great deal of time with. But we'll still keep in touch. And we'll spend lots of time together when we're all back in Northfield for holidays and breaks." Jane didn't want to be away from Lili either. In a way, Jane had become more realistic in her situation and in her life. She still hoped for the best but she became realistic enough to save herself from disappointment. It has caused her too much pain.

Lili looked at Jane and saw that her eyes too were welling up with tears. Graduation day was too hard to bear. The two girls hugged each other tight, crying at the bench.

Chase and Charlie sat on top of a car a distant away from our girls. They had been watching them with almost sorrow that they couldn't come over and comfort the crying girls. But they couldn't. They didn't have the right to.

"So, what are _your_ plans for the future?" Charlie asked his friend. Chase was still staring at the girls, seeing them hug each other tight and crying. Charlie had to wave his hand in front of Chase to get his attention back.

"What?" Chase was snapped back into reality. He had been staring. That must have been a sight.

After that morning, Jane and Lili stopped talking to him. Even his sister was giving him the cold shoulder. He knew that he deserved it entirely but he still wished that it would stop. He didn't know when it would end. He didn't know if Lili could ever forgive him. But he did know one thing. He and Lili were over. That relationship was dead in Lili's eyes and dying in Chase's. Nothing could save it.

Of course, he knew that the relationship would end. High school romances rarely survived past graduation. He just didn't know how it would end. And how it ended was not the best.

"I asked you what your future plans were," Charlie repeated.

"What do you think?

* * *

**10 years later…**

"Ladies and gentlemen, our final match of the day: the men's finals will start in 15 minutes. Please get to your seats as soon as possible," announced somebody from up high.

"Emma, sweetie, we have to hurry to get to our seats or we'll miss the whole match," Lili said to her daughter with whom she was holding hands with.

The little girl held both of her arms up to her mother and made a sound of worry. Lili smiled and picked Emma up as she continued walking towards the big gate into the stadium

* * *

"Mama, who's playing," the three-year-old asked as the two sat down in the hard green chairs. 

Her mother didn't get a chance to answer as an announcer came on and told the audience that the match between American Chase Meade and Russian Anthony Tolstoy would begin right now.

Chase surely made it big. He was in the finals at Wimbledon! If he won this match against Anthony Tolstoy today, Chase Meade would become the new number one tennis player in the world.

"His dream's almost coming true…," Lili whispered to herself as her eyes began to water.

"Why are you crying, Mama?" Emma looked at her mother, lightly touching her cheeks.

"It's nothing. I used to go to school with one of the players down there," she pointed down to the tennis court where a blond handsome man walked out.

Now Anthony Tolstoy was an amazing player. But that didn't mean that Chase was shabby either. This was the first time that he actually made it to finals at Wimbledon. And no matter how much Lili could not forgive him, she had to admit that she was proud.

The match began with Chase serving. It was quick and it was right on target.

"Ace," droned the scorer who sat on a high chair on the side of the court. It was 15-Love now. Chase was off to a good start.

"Wow, he's good, Mama!" exclaimed Emma as she pointed her small finger at the man running back and forth on the court, chasing the bouncing green tennis ball.

"How else would he be able to make it here?

* * *

The game went on with both players doing amazingly well. You'd never know just who was to win. The match was so close that Lili swore that she thought Tolstoy accidentally faltered a little at the very last set. Overstressed and overdue…it was time that the title was passed to somebody else. 

Ten years have done something good for Chase Meade. He went to college, but still trained everyday for the hope that one day, his dreams would be fulfilled. It was time well spent, look where he was now.

_By the way, this isn't the kind of love story where you know that our two main characters have not stopped loving each other for the last ten years._

No, Chase and Lili have pushed their love to the farthest part of their mind. It has been ten long and, for the most part, joyful years of their lives. Nothing could possibly spoil their happiness, except for their chance at meeting each other again.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, our winner of the 2017 Wimbledon men's singles, Chase Meade," the announcer rang out throughout the stadium. 

The crowd cheered and yelled out the newcomer's name that had beaten out Anthony Tolstoy who had been the reigning champion for the last six years. Chase did the traditional ball tossed where he signed four tennis balls and hit it north, south, east, and west of the stadium into the crowd.

The procession was held 10 minutes later with the presentation of the trophy that naturally came along with the million dollar check, the prize money.

"Mama, is it over?" Emma looked up, lightly tugging her mother's sleeves.

"Um. Yeah, it is. We can go back to the hotel now, if you want."

"I want to stay and play in the water thingy."

Lili smiled at her daughter, telling her that it was better if they wait until the park was cleared up a little so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Lili and her daughter sat there, talking about the match. Remembering all the exciting moments of the game and wondering if it would be just as exciting next year.

* * *

As the park slowly cleared away, with masses of people getting into their cars and driving either back to the hotels to pack up or driving home in anticipation for the next year, the mother and daughter walked instead to the gigantic water fountain that marked the center of the park. 

Emma sped up her pace towards the fountain which spewed water in a nicely choreographed way. The little girl stared in awe at the streams of water going up and down, up and down.

As Emma became mesmerized by the sound, her much taller mother knelt down by her side, asking whether or not her daughter wanted to make a wish. The little girl nodded slowly, a grin beginning to form across her face.

Lili took out her coin purse, a nicely embroidered one that she made herself, from her bag and dug inside it with her finger.

"Now, which coin do you want? This shiny penny or quarter?" Emma chose the bigger coin, thinking that the bigger one, being worth more, would give her the greater chance of having her wish come true. _Strange how the dime is worth more but relatively smaller than the penny, huh?_

"Turn with your back facing the fountain, close your eyes, make a wish, and toss it over your right shoulder, okay?" The little girl nodded, holding tightly onto the coin, afraid that she would drop and lose it. She tossed the metal. When she heard the coin plopping into the water, she turned around and laughed a childish and playful laugh.

"What did you wish for? A pony?" Lili asked. "Because you know that we can't have a pony in our home."

"No, silly. I wished for you to be happy, Mama," Emma giggled at the thought of a pink pony in her small room.

"But I am happy."

"Ok." For some reason, Emma could sense that her mother was lying. But at so young an age, even Emma couldn't trust what she sensed. She just knew that her mother was not always happy. And she understood why, because that was the same reason why _she_ wasn't happy at times.

"Now, what do you want to do before we go back?" Lili asked as she took Emma's hand and started walking.

"I want to have some buttons."

So, the two walked over to the souvenir store for the little girl to pick out some buttons that would commemorate the time that the two had spent watching the games.

The store was stocked full with souvenirs, from buttons to posters, even down to those special tennis balls.

Little Emma picked out three pins to get. The pins were small, silver, and shiny. Gold letters, spelling "WIMBLEDON", were etched onto the metal.

"Why are we getting three?" Lili asked.

"One for you, one for me, and one to give to daddy," Emma smiled, placing the three pins from her tiny hands to her mother's.

The little girl saw that her mother's constant smile trembled a little. Poor Emma, she didn't understand that she would never see her father again, thinking that he didn't want her anymore, which made her sad. She still had hope, which pained Lili the most.

* * *

Driving on the other side of the road can be a tough thing to do but once you get the hang of it, it wasn't so bad. 

"Are you okay back there, honey?" Lili looked in her mirror to see Emma who was sitting in the kid's seat in the back of the rental.

"Yep," Emma nodded.

The two were finally driving back to the hotel to rest for the day. Tomorrow would be the last day that they were spending in England, and then a plane will take them back to Maine.

The car was driving across an almost empty intersection when it met with another car. _Don't worry; the crash wasn't bad enough to send anybody to the hospital._

When Lili came back to reality after the impact, she immediately took off her seat belt and went to tend to her daughter. She opened the door and asked Emma profusely if she was fine.

"Oh my god, are you okay, sweetie?" Lili said, half crying and half kissing the little girl's forehead.

"Mama, I'm okay." Emma wrapped her mother's neck tightly as Lili lifted her out of the car. Lili checked the little girl's body to make sure that she was really fine.

"Hey, lady! Do you know how to drive or what?" A big man came out of the driver's seat and yelled at her.

"Are you kidding me? I should be saying that to you," she said, not looking at the man.

"You weren't looking at where you were going," he said, becoming increasingly annoyed.

After she finished checking the child, Lili laughed at the comment.

"If you had actually looked at the two cars, you could see that _**you**_ were the one who _ran_ into me. We could always call the police but I think that they would be on my side. Now, this is a rental and I only have it for the next day or so. So, if you don't mind—because I'm right—I would like for you to pay for the damages," Lili concluded, placing Emma down and finally looking at the bodyguard-type man.

"Us? Pay? It's your fault." He walked up to her until the two was face-to-face.

"You don't really want to do that, mister." Lili was standing firm on her own two feet and she was not about to let someone at fault to win.

"What if I do?"

"Harold!" somebody else called from the inside of the car.

"Mr. Meade."

Chase Meade got out of the car and told Harold that it was their fault and that they should be the one paying for the damages.

"But, Mr. Meade, this lady doesn't appear to know who you are."

"Quite on the contrary, I know exactly who this is." She chuckled a little. "I can't believe it…"

"Believe it, because this _is_ Chase Meade, the new Wimbledon winner," Harold said proudly.

"Not only that, but an ex I never thought I would see again," Lili whispered.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, everyone! How ya doing?_ _I've had this chapter written awhile ago (at least the future part of it) and I hope that it's still good and that I can still go along with the storyline._

_Yes, Lili has a kid. You have to picture Emma as like the cutest three-year-old you've ever seen with blond curls, rosy cheeks, and blue eyes. This kid is truly cute. Like the kid-version of Gwyneth Paltrow__. And yes, Emma's dad is not going to make an appearance in the story at all. Can you guess why?_

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. _

_And P.S. Chase's hair is blond and long like Robert Chase's hair on House and also Roger Federer's because he has really nice, (sort of) long, and soft-looking hair. Doesn't he?_


	12. Just Feel Better

**Just Feel Better**

"I'm gonna try anything to just feel better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything to just feel better"

_She's so beautiful_, Chase thought to himself. He had to take in a deep breath just to look at her. He didn't know whether or not the world could get any smaller. He was standing mere feet away from Lili Daniels after ten years.

"Hi, Lili," he breathed out. His eyes lingered from her head and down her body until his sight landed upon a little girl that was hugging softly to Lili's right leg.

"Hello, Chase," Lili pursed her lips. She did not like the sight of him so close to her, and she certainly did not like his eyes scanning her in awe.

"You don't seem so happy to see me," Chase chuckled. But this comment saddened him of all the things that he had done that had hurt her in the past. Those were the memories that he did not wish to relive and yet he knew that Lili still held that grudge against him.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

* * *

_Finn DuBois was a regular man. He was a smart and handsome man. He was full of charm and had a great smile that melted your heart as you look at him. He could've had his pick of any girl, but instead of settling down, he decided to travel the world, looking for his 'great love'. In order to achieve his goal and produce a suitable income, he became a pilot. And so, began the story of the love affair between Lili Daniels and Finn DuBois._

_He was flying to Paris one night. He didn't have to leave until three days later so he had time to relax. He had never been to Paris before this and he really wanted to see the famous Eiffel Tower. _

_In order to beat the traffic, he got up very early in the morning to slowly climb up the empty steps of the structure. Once he got to the top, the view took his breath away. It was better than all the pictures that he had ever seen. _

_He took a moment to look around. The top floor was completely empty except for one other person. He noticed that she was a very pretty and young girl. She was just standing still, staring out into the empty streets of Paris while Finn stood there, staring at her._

_To his embarrassment, the girl turned to look at him. She had sensed someone looking at her. Finn's cheeks were flushed red. But he was relieved when the girl softly smiled at him and nodded a good morning in his direction._

_After an hour of just staring at the peaceful city of Paris, the stranger walked towards the elevator. Finn felt the need to follow her down but there was one problem. He hated elevators. They make weird noises and give you odd butterflies in the pit of your stomach. It's like going down a hill in a roller coaster, only without the rush of ecstasy coursing through your body._

_He stood there, watching the girl walk through the metal doors into the small cramp box hanging on wires. What was he going to do? He wanted to know more about this mysterious girl of whom he couldn't quite pull his eyes away from. The door was beginning to close. He needed to make his decisions quick._

"_Wait, could you hold the door?" And to his surprise, she looked up, smiled, and held the door for him, relieved that he was going down too._

* * *

"You know that that car was a rental, right, Chase?" Lili asked as Chase offered her a chair. Somehow, Lili was roped into having dinner with Chase that night. It just happened.

"Of course. You never seemed to be the type of person to live in England. The car's getting fixed as we speak. It'll be good as new in no time," Chase smiled at her.

_Damn him_, thought Lili as she sat Emma down on the seat next to her. Emma, over her car scare, was just examining the restaurant.

The place where they were eating at was a posh place with a quartet playing in the background. It certainly reeked of money. Lili didn't like the restaurant one bit and she certainly didn't like who was sitting in front of her.

After they had ordered their food, Chase found it hard to make small talk. He wanted to just jump into asking her questions about her life, her family, and even about her little daughter.

Chase thought that Emma was an adorable little girl with her mother's eyes and smile. Only Lili Daniels could produce such a beautiful child.

"So what should I be calling you?" he asked suddenly after an awkward pause as Lili was finding something to do like taking a sip of her water as she looked everywhere else.

"I'm sorry?" Lili choked.

"Surely, you're no longer Lili _Daniels_, what should I be calling you instead?"

"Oh, umm…DuBois, Lili DuBois," Lili answered uncertainly. "Is there anybody in your life?"

"No, no one. I'm trying to play the field first. You know, after becoming a famous tennis star and all," Chase grinned. This made Lili laugh. It has been a long time since she had laughed that way.

The evening proceeded and ended with a much less intense and awkward air than when the night began. Lili was starting to ease herself around Chase. She found herself talking to him with much more enthusiasm than she had hoped to let on. But that was only because they were talking about nothing of significance. Politics, celebrities, and jobs weren't anything of importance. Lili didn't know what she would say if Chase were to ask her about her personal life.

* * *

_Lili had just graduated out of college when she set her sights to explore Europe. The last four years in California had been the best and worst years of her life so far. She had so much fun but at the same time was very lonely. She was far away from home and worst of all, Jane was not there to comfort her when she was at her loneliest.  
_

_For the past four years, Lili spent her days in college studying. She didn't really party that much and she regretted not taking that leap to get drunk or to stay up all night laughing. She didn't date. After her first boyfriend, she was ready go a _big_ break. Plus, there was no one that really interested her. _

_Meanwhile, Jane was in Canada. There, she studied English and learned French in the process. Like Lili, she didn't really date anybody. Of course it wasn't that she needed to take a break. She just couldn't stand the thought of being with anybody other than Charlie James. _

_Though she met many new people there, she still missed Lili. The two girls made it a point to see each other every chance they got, which they did but it still wasn't enough. After college, Jane got an amazing internship at a well-known publisher in Maine which called for her that summer. So, Lili Daniels was forced to go on her trip to Europe alone. She went to a lot of places, trying all the good food and seeing the sights. But something special happened when she went to Paris._

_She didn't believe what they say about Paris being the most romantic city in the world. She just wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. She went really early and was enjoying the view from up top when she noticed that she wasn't the only one on the floor. Someone was looking at her and she instinctively looked in turn. He was a handsome man, young with a strong build. It flattered her that he was looking at her but she was confused why he didn't say anything, so she greeted him._

_After an hour or so, she needed to go back to the hotel in order to pack up since it was her last day in Europe. She proceeded towards the elevator, hoping that the cute guy would speak to her. But he did not. The door was closing now and Lili could sense that he was looking at her again. She was mentally encouraging him. She was surprised that it actually worked as he asked her to hold the door for him._

* * *

"So, dinner was great, right?" Chase asked, unsure of what to say as he, Lili, Emma, and Harold were waiting for the car. Lili's car was fixed but Chase would rather the mother and daughter ride back to the hotel in his car.

"Yeah, it was," Lili was genuine in her answer. She did enjoy it and she was almost feeling a little nostalgia.

"I think we should do it again," he proposed.

This caught Lili off guard. "How?" she asked. "I'm leaving tomorrow. It's not like you live in Maine, Chase."

"No, I don't. But that doesn't mean that we still can't meet."

"Then tell me your plan." Lili was truly amused.

"Well, the tennis season will end at some point and I'll need to go on vacation. I think Maine will be perfect."

"Don't celebrities vacation in the south like the Bahamas?" Lili said as the car arrived and everybody got into the car.

"I do have to admit…." Chase's joking manner turned serious as he looked intently into Lili's eyes. "Lili, I want us to actually talk."

"But we t—"

"—Lili, that wasn't talking and you know it. I want us to talk about the more personal things. Hell, I kind of want to argue with you again. I missed it." Chase gave her a smile, hoping that she would return the expression, but she didn't. Lili just looked down for a long time and whispered in agreement.

* * *

"_Who is this Finn, anyway?" Jane asked as she plopped down on the bed with Lili. Lili was visiting her best friend for the week in Maine where Jane was sure to stay for the rest her life._

"_Just a guy, Jane. Don't think too much into it." After that morning at the Eiffel Tower, Lili and Finn spent some more time together in Paris which caused her to not leave Europe until several more days. She got to know the mysterious guy of whom she was so instantaneously attracted to. _

"_With you, it's never '_just a guy_'," Jane smiled. _

"_You're talking about yourself, right?" Lili huffed as she slapped Jane with her own pillow._

"_Seriously, who is he?"_

"_Finn is a pilot. He's from a small town outside Chicago." Lili gave a quiet smile. Finn was flying over Russia right now. He once described to her how beautiful Russia was from up top with its sheet of ice texture with the occasional mesmerizing shade of blue from the water._

"_They're always from small towns, aren't they?" Jane laughed. She was glad that Lili was actually dating. She didn't expect for the relationship to be serious or anything but at least it was a start for her best friend. "You know, I don't think it's very fair to me that you guys have been dating for six months now and I still haven't met the guy."_

"_No offense, Jane, but you're way too beautiful. I have to make sure that he's madly in love with me first before I let him meet you," Lili joked. _

"_I hate it when people say 'no offense'," Jane rolled her eyes._

_But Jane was right, six months was a long time. The relationship could be timed in terms of years by then. Lili was sure that Finn loved her and felt that she was the one for him. The only thing was whether or not Lili loved Finn as much in return. For that, Lili did not know yet. She wanted to make sure that she really did love him before she said those three magic words._

* * *

_A/N: FINALLY, I have an update!!!! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry, I've just haven't had inspirational for this story. I know what I want to happen but I just don't have all the filler events and details to write down. This chapter, I do have to admit, sucked. But it's something and hopefully it'll be able to give me the inspiration that I need to keep on writing. Plus, I've been editing, adding and subtracting a few things from Untitled so stay tune for that. That story is so much more popular than this one and I can't figure out why because I like this one better. What do you guys think? And if you haven't read Untitled yet, you should because it's pretty good from what I hear._

_ Hopefully to update soon,_

_humor my lips! _


End file.
